The New Revolution
by Razor to Rosary
Summary: Cleo Guerrero is WWE's new Diva! She is brave enough to mess with the most powerful people, but also makes friends really quick. But what happens when she develops a plan and joins the enemy? BatistaOC :: Chapter 19: I know your secret.
1. I don't think you're gettin' it!

**Chapter I – I don't think you're gettin' it!**

She nocked. There was no answer. She decided to enter and looked around. Her brother's locker room was really big.

"Cleo, what are you doing here, _hermanita_?" Eddie Guerrero said, coming out of the bathroom.

The tall black haired woman look back to see him. She ran and hug him. "Eddie! You won't believe what happened! _Estoy tan feliz_!"

"Whoa, calm down _chica, _tell me what happened!"

She let him go and started to speak very fast, making her hispanic accent show more, like usually.

"You know how I alway wanted to be a diva and now I got a call from Mr. McMahon and he told me he would give me a chance to be here wityh you and so here I am and I'm going to perform tonight and..."

He laughed and interrupted her. "Cleo, that is great, but calm down, okay? What are you doing tonight, I wasn's told of any."

"Teddy Lond is going to introduce me and I'm going to have a Lingerie Pillow fight with Torrie Wilson, you know, for my debut." She said, grining from ear to ear.

"A Lingerie Pillow fight? I'm not so sure about that, _chica_. I don't want everybody looking at my little _hermanita_ in lingerie..." he said frowning.

She just giggled. "Don't worry. Soon I will be wrestling for good, you know that's what I want. Now I'ma get redy for my entrance, okay?" and she gave him a peck on the cheak.

* * *

Teddy Long's theme was heard on the arena while the fans cheared for him. He went down to the ring and picked up a mic.

"Well, holla, holla, holla, playas. I hope you having a good time tonight. I know you're gonna have a good time with the next match, cause it's a Langerie Pillow fight between Torrie Wilson and our new diva Cleo Guerrero!" he said. The croud cheared, excited about the match. "Now I want you to welcome the two girls!" and he left.

They came out at the same time, since Cleo didn't have an entarnce music yet. She was wearing red bra and panties with a deep red robe, while Torrie was all in pink.

They had their fight and Cleo ended up winning. Torrie, beeing a good sport, held the newbie's arms up while the croud cheered. Cleo picked up a microphone.

"Hello! Thanks for this warm welcome to SmackDown!" she pause and smiled at the fans. "I just wanna say that I'm not your ordinary Diva, I can fight, and I'm not afraid of anyone, so you can wait for me to stear things..."

At that point she was interrupted by Kurt Angle's entrance music. She almost felt like chanting "You suck" with the croud, but she thought it was more prudent not to do so. She never liked Angle.

When he got to the ring he took the mic off of Cleo's hands abruptly.

"Not afraid of anyone, hum? Well, if you're through with you're little..." he looked at Torrie who was looking scared "... match, I'd like to show you some images that might change your mind. Role it."

In the big screen apeared images of him making Eddie tap to the Anckle Lock. That made Cleo's blood boil but she kept her cool.

"You would have thought that your big brother had taught you something, like fearing the one's who are just plain better than you. I'm an olympic gol..." Now it was Cleo's time to take the mic off his hands.

"You just love the sound of your own voice, don't you?" she said, smirking. "When I said I feared no one, that included you too, cause you're nothing but a huge asshole."

The croud started to cheer fo her. Torrie had alredy left. Angle started to speak even without a mic, but he was close enough to hers to be heard.

"Listen up you little bitch, I'm gonna..." but he was cut off by Cleo.

"See Kurt, I don't think you're gettin' it." And with this she kicked him in the face making kind of a circular move, that made him fell. She knew she was in trouble, so she ran backstage as fast as she could. Kurt started following her when he got better from the kick.

Cleo kept running through the backstage whe she ran into someone. Someone big. She looked up to the face of the Big Show. "_Oh my God. What do I do now?_" she thought.

Kurt Angle reached her at that point. She did the only thing that came to her mind: hide behind the Big Show.

"Get out of the way!" Kurt Angle yelled.

"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt. Somehow you always get your ass kicked. This time it was by a girl. Congartulations, I think that beats your last record." Show said. Cleo giggled bihind him. "Oh and, I think there's someone behind you who would like to have a word with you."

Kurt looked back and there was Eddie Guerrero, smirking. Cleo came ou from behind the Big Show and mouthed "Thanks." He just winked at her.

"So, _ese_. Me and my little sister should fear you, hum." Eddie got closer to Kurt, looking in his eyes. "Let's decide that in a match, tonight. Kurt Angle and Mark Jindrak against..." he looked at Show "...the Latino Heat Eddie Guerrero and... THE BIG SHOW!" the fans, who were very quiet to this point, just went crazy.

Eddie stared one last time at him, and then he threw him against the wall and left with Cleo and the Big Show.

"_This is beind on Hell of a night!_" Cleo thought.

* * *

**A/N: **

Hi! This is my first fic ever! Hope you liked chapter 1! Sorry for my spanish or any other spelling mistakes. Please **review**, so I can get better!

Yours,

**Ari**


	2. Shirtless, Fire and our Motto

**Chapter II – Shirtless, Fire and our Motto**

"Are you sure? I don't wan't you to get hu..."

"I won't get hurt, Eddie. I showed I can take care of myself, didn't I?" Cleo looked at her brother with that sad puppy expression only she could do. He smirked and shook his head. "Yay!" she hugged him. "_It'll be great to be at ringside with Eddie and the Big Show._" She thought. Then she remebered something.

"Where are you going, Cleo?" her brother said, when he saw she was headind to the door.

"I have to find someone. I'll be back in a sec." She answered. He just frowned a bit but didn't ask any more questions. She left the dressind room and decided to look for the Diva's dressing first, instead of going to the place she wanted to find right ahead. She found the Diva's dressing room right ahead and nocked. As she got no answer, she nocked again, this time with more strengh.

"They're not there." A voice came from behind her and scared her. She turned around to see the United States Champion John Cena. "They left for a photo shoot or something."

"Oh. I just wanted to thank Torrie for being so nice, but I can do that later." Cleo said. For what it seemed, he had just came from a match, because he wasn't wearing a shirt and his title was on his shoulder. "_Hum. No shirt._" "Thanks for telling me."

"Ya welcome. Say, aren't you the girl who kicked Kurt Angle's butt out there? Eddie's sister?"

"Yeah, that's me." She answered. John laughed and said "Wow, I just laughed my ass off when you did that! And it was about time we had some diva who could actually fight here on SmackDown! Keep it up, girl!" and he left. Cleo just thought "_Did that just happen? Did John Cena just talked to me?_" She had always loved John Cena. It was like a childish crush. She couldn't believe that it just occured to her that John Cena was on SmackDown! too, so she could meet him. A few seconds later she got out of that state of dazzlement, and remember the real purpose of her little walk. "_If only I knew where his locker room was! I should've asked John Cena who was shirtless and... NO! I have to drop it and find him alredy!_"

She kept walking and looking at the names in the doors, until she found the one she was looking for. She nocked three times and waited. Then the door started to open slowly...

* * *

Eddie thought his sister was taking too long. "_What did she say she was gonna do? Oh, yes, look for someone. Who would she look for? She doesn't know anyone except for the Big Show... and Torrie Wilson. Yeah that's it, she's probably off to talk to her._" And he kept getting ready for the match. But after a really long time, he started to wonder again. The diva's locker room was just around the corner. She was taking way too long. He was about to go look for her, worried that Angle got her or something, but then he remembered something and smiled. He knew Cleo had a crush on John Cena, and that she probably went to look for him. He had met Cena and knew he was a good guy, so he didn't mind. Eddie focused back on preparing himself for the match.

* * *

The door opened completely. There, right in front of her, was one of Cleo's heros.

The Undertaker.

She was ovewelmed. There he was, with his big coat, and hat and all. All she could babble was "H-h-hi. I-"

"You're Cleo Guerrero, our new wrestler, aren't you?" he said, with a small grin.

"Yeah! You know my name?" "_He knows my name!_" "Did you call me a wrestler?"

"Yeah. Isn't that what you wanna be? Or do you want to be another Diva?" he asked.

"Yes, I mean, be a wrestler, of corse. How did you know?" she asked back.

"I saw you and Angle out there. And you can just see it: that fire in your eyes. You were born for this." Cleo didn't know what to respond to this, so she just stood quiet. He smiled. "I've got to go to a match. I'll see you around. Good luck for you and your brother tonight." And he left. She just stood there for a while watching him go and then said "Thank you."

* * *

Still a little dazzled, thinking about the words of the Undertaker, she went back to Eddie's locker room. She had alredy dressed even before going out. She was wearing a simple demin skirt, mid-thigh length, a black and silver tank top and silver high heels. She knocked on the door.

"Can I come in? Are you dressed?"

"Yeah, come in." Eddie said. "Where have you been, _chica_?"

"I just-" she decided not to say anything about the Undertaker, just because she didn't feel like it. For some reason she wanted to keep his words to herself. "-went to thank Torrie Wilson for being so nice and I found John Cena on the way."

Eddie smirked. He knew he was right. "Ok. Then let's just watch the show a little, my match will be up next to this one." He turned the TV on, just in time for them to see the Undertaker deliever the Tombstone on JBL. "_I love this business._" Cleo thought to herself.

* * *

"Making his way to the ring, from Tampa, Fla, laying on 493 pounds, the Big Show!" the fans cheared along with the anouncer's voice.

Then Eddie's theme started playind and everybody went crazy. Eddie and Cleo arrived in his beautiful lowrider. They went to the ring and Eddie held the ropes for his sister.

Mark Jindrak came in and went to his corner. Kurt Angle's theme started to play and this time Cleo didn't hold back. She sang "You suck" with fans, holding her hand up and looking directly in his eyes. He just glared at her, then went and did his routine on the ring.

The match started with the Big Show and Jindrak. Both Kurt and Eddie wanted to face each other. The Big Show took Jindrak to his and Eddie's corner, and started to punch him. Cleo cheared with the fans counting the punches. After a while, the Big Show was controling the match, but he just went as far as two and a half. He tagged Eddie in, so he could have some fun too. He was doing the Lasso from El Paso, when Kurt Anle started dissing him, making him release the move and go towards him. Jindrak made Eddie fall by grabing his leg and tagged with Angle. He started dominating but after a Clothesline from Eddie he started dominating. Cleo kept cheering for him from outside. But then she noticed Jindrak was fetching for a steel chair. She went to try to stop him. She went from behind him and pushed him, which made him drop the chair. He turned around and started to chase her. She ran and then the Big Show realized what was happening. He punched Jindrak so hard that he fell on the ground and stood there next to ring. Meanwhile, the match was still going on. Eddie delivered the Three Amigos on Angle, and he just stood lying on the mat. Everybody knew what was coming next. Eddie climbed the ropes. Cleo started chearing, but right before Eddie jumped, she saw Kurt Angle opening his eyes. She yelled "NO!", but it was too late. Eddie jumped falling in the mat, because Angle rolled over. He started beating Eddie on the floor. Meanwhile, on ringside, Jindrak had took a chair from under the ring and, before anyone could notice, he hit the Big Show in the head with in, which made him fall, and then again, this time to get him knocked out. Eddie and Cleo where on their own. Cleo put her hand on her head, not knowing what to do next. Right then, Kurt went for the Anckle Lock and got it. Eddie was way too far from the ropes to reach them. "_No! Not like this!_" Cleo thought to herself. Then it hit her. She knew what she had to do. Angle had his back very near the ropes, and the referee was facing the same side as he was. "_He can't see me._" She climbed to the edge of the ring and kicked Angle's leg as hard as she could. The heel and her strengh had the effect she wanted: Kurt Angle fell in pain and released Eddie anckle. She ran away as fast as she could for the referee not to see her there, only to run into Jindrak still holding the chair and very mad. He was about to hit her when someone apeared from behind him: none other than the Dead Man himself. He kicked Jindrak's ass on ringside, while Eddie was finally able to get the Frogsplash and the 1-2-3.

* * *

The show had ended and Cleo was backstage in Eddie's locker room.

"That was like, the greatest match ever,_ manito_!" Cleo was really exited. Once more, her accent started to show it.

"Yeah, _chica_, but I don't think I would have won without the help of yours..." he said, looking at the wall.

"You're not gonna have that bug you, are you?" he didn't say anything. "Oh, come on! If Chavo wasn't injured he would have helped you too, right?"

"But I didn't want to have you che-"

"Oh, shut up. It's our motto, remeber the song? _We lie, we cheat, we steal_." She said the last part doing his little dance. "It runs in my blood."

Eddie surrender. "I guess, _chica_." But then he made a face again. "Say, why did the _Undertaker_ came to help you?"

"Well, hum... he's such a nice guy that he couldn't stand to see that I guess." She answered. He frowned but gave it up. When she didn't want to say something, not even torture did the trick.

"Okay, okay. Let's go back to the hotel then." And they drove to the hotel.

* * *

"I see. Yes. I thought that too, completely. Yes. Thank you." Vince McMahon put down the phone. Then he picked it up again and called RAW General Manager Eric Bischoff.

"Hello?" he heard on the end of the line.

"Eric? It's me, Vince." Bischoff started to greet him but he cut him off. "I don't have time for that. Listen, I've got a new superstar I want on the RAW roster. A new diva, to be exact. I want you to give her a Woman's Championship match on her debut there. She has shown a very promising future."

"Well, who is it?" Eric asked.

"Cleo Guerrero."

* * *

**A/N:**

Well, that's it for now! Hope you liked it! I don't know if the match scene was very good... tell me what do you think!

Now with the review responses!

**angel40689:** Thanks! I hope you liked Eddie's performance! I have to check out Ariel Cena's story soon!

**ShadowVixen: **I can't believe it! My favourite wrestling author! I'm so glad you like her! (For all of you who are fans of Batista and the Undertaker, and everyone else too, you've got to read **Tamed by an Angel** and** Dead Man's Calling**)

**LittleIrish22: **Honestly, I wasn't gonna include Chavo in the story, but then I thought that wouldn't be nice for Chavo… or should I say _Kerwin_ fans. How could he do that? Anyways, thanks for the review!

Also, in the first chapter I forgot to do the disclaimer. So here it goes!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or brands in this story except for Cleo Guerrero.

This will be applied to all chapters.

Don't forget to **review**! Thanks again to the ones who did!

Yours,

**Ari**


	3. Exploding

**Chapter III – Exploding**

"Not possible. I should show him not possible" Vince was in a horrible mood.

"What's wrong, sir?" his assistant asked.

"That _Bischoff person_ refused to get that new diva on Raw. He says it's not possible to get her there with a title match for now."

"Well, couldn't she go without the title match?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, I suppose, but it wouldn't have such a big impact that way. She's gonna be big. Did you see the main event she caused in her first night on SmackDown?" The assistant nodded. "That was huge, sir." "I know. Well, let's wait a little more. "Maybe she'll even get into more trouble and get more fans, sir" "Wait... That's it! She'll be even more popular! I'm a genius!" "Yes in deed, sir. Yes in deed."

* * *

"Have you got a match tonight?" Cleo asked her brother. They were alredy in the arena, talking on the corridors. 

"No, but I'll go out and give Kurt a piece of my mind. I didn't have the chance to do that last week." He answered.

"Good. I'll go with you." She said cheerfuly.

"Oh no, you're not. He must be really mad about what you did last week."

"Oh, come on! I wanna have some fun too!" she said smiling.

"There's really nothing I can say to change your mind, is there?" he asked frowning.

She nodded with a smirk. "Nope."

He sighed. "Well, at least you have to promise you'll be careful." "Okay." "..." "Okay okay, I promise I'll be careful." "And?" "And not kick his ass again." "Good." _Unless I have too. _She thought. _She's gonna get in trouble again. _He thought. He knew her better than that.

* * *

Cleo was getting dressed to the show when she heard a knock on Eddie's locker room door. They shared it, but when one was getting dressed, the other left. "Just a minute." She was topless, so she put on her red ruched tube top, which matched perfectly with her black mini skirt and red heels. She opened the doo, only to reveal none other than JBL, the WWE Champion. He brought the cameras with him. 

"Well, hi my dear. I am just here to oficially congratulate you for debuting in a show featuring the greatest wrestler of all times: me." She wasn't expecting any of this. Her reaction was to raise her eyebrows and stare. "I saw you last week, and I got the thought that you were a smart young lady, despite the family you come from." Eyebrows still raised, mouth drops. "So, I would just like you to tell all these little people how you think I'm a Wrestling God, since, well, you are one of them." Huge gaze, disgusted look. She was so surprised she couldn't speak. "I should have known that you were so dim witted like your brother..." At that point, she just exploded. "Don't you talk about my brother! Who do you think you are to come here and diss us like that, Bradshaw? Oh, yeah, because you look more like a God-awful wrestler than a _Wreslting God_! You just go around and talk about how great you are and you don't shut the hell up, because you know what, Bradshaw? NO ONE CARES!" and she slamed the door on his face. "How dare you talk to me like that? Open the door! OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" she just stood there, her blood still boiling. "Fine. You know what? GREAT!" and she heard him leave with the cameras and all.

Like fifteen minutes later she heard another knock. She opened it and yelled "What?" until she realised it was Eddie. Putting it mildly, he didn't look very happy.

Yet, he spoke in a aparantly calm tone. "What had I told you to do?" She made an inocent face. "Be careful?" He smiled. "And what did you do?" "I... wasn't careful?" "You just got me in a Handicap match with the Bashams!" Her mouth dropped. "A Handicap match? That's so unfair! If JBL was so mad why didn't he ask for a match with you ALONE?" He gave a laugh. "Like he had the guts to." "I'm sorry. But don't worry. I'll-" "Oh no you're not." "You didn't even let me finish!" "Let me gess. You were gonna say you would be at ringside." She rolled her eyes. "No way. He and Orlando Jordan will be there and I can't concentrate on the match if I'm concerned about you." "But-" "No buts. You'll stay here watching the match on TV. Don't worry. You're big brother can handle them, can't he?" He hugged her and she sighed. "Yeah, you can. Okay, you win. Now go and break a leg. Theirs preferibly." He laughed and she left for him to get dressed.

* * *

The infamous limo with horns arrived. JBL and his Cabinet went to the ring while the audience booed them. When Eddie arrived, the boo's turned into cheers. He went to the ring and the match started. Cleo was watching it from Eddie's locker room. 

Eddie started dominating, but the fact that it was _four_ against one couldn't be ignored. The JBL and Jordan did everithing they could behind the referee's back, and the Bashams didn't seem to want to end the match. _JBL must have told them to beat the hell out of him for as long as they could! Oh no! _Cleo thought. She wanted to do something. She wanted to help. But she knew that she alone could never take them. She thought about asking for help from the Big Show, but then she remembered he wasn't there for that show. John Cena came to her mind next, but he wasn't an option neither, because he had a really rough match earlier and he got injured. He was probably being treated.

_  
Then who can help me? Who?_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **

Third chappie! Sorry for the kind of late updating, but test season has just started (Portuguese, English and Maths done!) so I haven't ha much time. Anyways, thanks for the reviews! Review responses:

** angel40689: **I thought you were right, so I'm gonna keep her here for a little while more. Thanks!

**Rian Cena: **Thanks! Hope you liked this chap!

Now with the usual PLEASE **REVIEW**!

Yours,

**Ari**


	4. I choose

**Chapter IV – I choose...**

She wanted to do something. She wanted to help. But she knew that she alone could never take them.

_Who can help me? Who?_

-+-

She ran as fast as she could. It just struck her. _How come I didn't think of him before?_ She ran into someone and fell backwards. It happened to be Theodore Long.

"What are you doing here, playa?" he asked smiling.

She stood up fast. "I'm gonna ask for help from..." then she remebered something. "HOW THE HELL COULD YOU BOOK A MATCH LIKE THAT? You knew JBL would be at ringside and it would be four against one!" He smirked. "Don't worry playa. I was aware that would happen. That's why I asked someone to go help Eddie if the things got too bad." "Who? Who did you ask?" He leaned and whispered a name in her ear. Her mouth dropped. It was the same person she was asking help for. _I think I'll go give him a help myself! _"Thanks boss!" Teddy just smiled watching her run towards the ring.

-+-

There he was. He was about to enter. "Wait!" "What are you doing here?" "I wanna go in with you. I'll help!" "I don't think you should..." "Oh, come on. I can take care of myself." He sighed. "Okay."

-+-

Suddenly, all the lights went off on the ring. The fans knew what was coming, so they stood up cheering. When she was coming in, Cleo had an idea and got closer to the limo. The lights went on to reveal the Undertaker beating the hell out of Orlando Jordan and Cleo standing behind JBL with an evil smile and holding one of the limo's horns as a baseball bat. She hit JBL in the head with enough strength to make him faint. She then went in the ring where both the Bashams were, facing back to her. She tapped on Doug's back and as soon as he turned she kicked him the same way she did with Kurt Angle. He fell and she knocked him out with the horn she was still holding. Danny had been beating Eddie, but the he turned to Cleo for revenge. Eddie saw an opening and was able to make Danny fall from behind before he could get to her. In no time he got the pin and victory. When Eddie and Cleo where about to celebrate the victory, none other than Kurt Angle started runing down the ramp, looking for revenge for last week's show. But the Undertaker stopped him before he could get in the ring and delievered the Tombstone on him.

The Undertaker went into the ring and he and Cleo held Eddie's arms up. But then, someone's entrance theme was heard, someone that nobody was expecting for.

WWE's Chairman, Vince McMahon.

He walked to the ring in his own famous way. He picked up a mic and started talking.

"Congratulations, Eddie. That was a wonderful match." He looked at JBL's Cabinet which was still on the floor and not looking good, and shook his head. Then he went back to his speech. "Now, we all know what great wrestlers Eddie Guerrero and the Undertaker are, but our most recent Superstar, Cleo Guerrero, has caught the atencion from both the fans and the other WWE Superstars." She looked at him surprised. "That's why I've decided to give you a bigger oportunity. That would be go to RAW as a real wrestler and have a shot at the Women's Championship." Cleo's mouth dropped and eyes widdened. All she always dreamed of was to be a real wrestler. "So, I offer you the choice: go to RAW and face Trish Stratus" the fans cheered "or stay here with your brother Eddie. It's your choice." And he gave Cleo the mic.

"Mr. McMahon, I'm very honoured that you made me that offer. Since I was little my dream was always to someday be a great wrestler like my brother was, even though I was a girl." She made a little pause and then continue. "I really love being here with him, giving him support, and I've even made some friends here." She looked at Taker and smiled. Then she looked at Eddie. "I know he likes having me here with him, so he can protect me." She made another pause and faced Mr. McMahon. "For all of this, I choose..."

-+-

"You were great sir. You did everything you could to convince her." The Chairman's assinstant said.

"I know. I just don't think Bischoff was very happy with her decision."

"Well, that's what the girl chose, sir. He's gonna have to take it."

"Yes he is."

-+-

"Hey, _chica_. Why the long face?" Eddie and Cleo where riding his lowrider to the hotel after the show.

"I'm still thinking about my decision." She frowned and bit her lip. "Do you think I did the right thing?"

"Of course! This way's better for the both of us." He said happily.

She remembered her own words, sooner that evening...

"_For all of this, I choose..."_

"_...to go to RAW." She turned to Eddie and said "I always remember you saying I should do everything to acomplish my dreams and goals, so this is what I have to do now."_

After that, Eddie hadt smiled and hugged her, and the _Undertaker_ had said she made the right choice and congratulate her.

But now she was thinking to herself about going to RAW. _I'll be far from Eddie, and I don't have any friends there. I know myself and I know I'm gonna get into trouble._

"Come on, cheer up! You'll be able to wrestle as you always wanted to and I won't have to get myself into matches like tonight's." He laughed, making her smirk. "You won't be all alone there." He said, like he was reading her mind. "You've got Chris Benoit!" she gasped. How could she forget Uncle Chris was on RAW? He was one of Eddie's best and closest friends, so they all treated him like a member of the family. "Don't worry, _chica_. You'll do fine and make a lot of friends right away." She smiled and felt happier. She had done the right thing. "You're right. RAW is gonna be great!"

-+-

**A/N:**

Hope you liked this chapter! Review responses:

**LittleIrish22: **Thanks! Hope you liked this chapter!

**angel40689: **Everyone saw that one coming, I know. Thanks for the review.

To all the ones who are reading this, please **review**!

**Ari**


	5. Woooo!

**Chapter V –Wooo!**

She sat on Eric Bischoff's office waiting for him. It was her first day on Monday Night RAW and the General Manager had asked her to go talk to him before the show. She sat there thinking about everything that had happened to her in the past month. She went from a gym teacher in Texas to a WWE Superstar so fast! Most of her old students were wrestling fans and send her letters of support. She was remembering of those letters and smiling when the door suddenly opened.

"Bischoff we need to-" Christian stopped talking when he saw Cleo was the only one in the room. "Where's Bischoff? Who the hell are you?"

"I thinks he's late, I'm here waiting for him too. And I'm the new Diva, Cleo Guerrero."

"New Diva?" He raised his eyebrow. "You don't look like a Diva to me." She wasn't dressed for the show yet, she was wearing jeans, a white tank top and sneakers.

She opened her mouth to give a not very polite answer but right then Bischoff came in.

"Why are you all in my office?" He asked. Tomko was there too, since he had didn't know how to do pretty much anything besides following Christian around.

"Look, Bischoff, I'm here to talk about Shelton Benjamin having a match for the Intercontinental Championship tonight and not me!"

"Christian, Christian, Christian. How showld I put this?" He pretended he was thinking. "Oh, yes. GET OUT OF HERE AND GO DO SOMETHING USEFUL BESIDES BUGGING ME ALL THE TIME!" Christian was about to answer but he didn't have time because Eric pushed him and Tomko out of his office with the door (they were standind at it). He closed the door and looked at Cleo. "And what do you want?"

"Mr. Bischoff, I'm Cleo Guerrero, the new Diva. You asked to talk to me, remember?"

"Oh, yes, yes, please sit." He pointed to a chair in front of his desk. He sat behind the desk. "I just wanted to talk to you was because of some little details we have to confirm. First, about your introdution. Please tell me what name you want to be called and hometown, and if you have chose an entrance song. If you didn't-"

"Actually I alredy did. I want my entrance song to be 'Thirsty' by Old Dirty Bastard. As for the name and hometown, I'll stick with mine, Cleo Guerrero and El Paso, Texas."

"'Thirsty'? That's not you're usual Diva theme, is it?"

"That's because I'm not your usual Diva, sir." She said smirking.

"That's another thing I wanted to talk to you about." He said now with a more serious look. "I have noticed that you have the tendence to... hm... not get along with some high rate Superstars, and I don't want you to start anything here on RAW."

"Mr. Bischoff, I won't start anything with nobody if nobody starts anything with me." She said with an innocent face.

"Yeah, well, okay. As for your match for tonight, I hope you realize Trish Stratus is a very tough competitor and if you don't want to do it tonight, I'll und-"

"No. I want to do it anyway. That's why I came here."

"Okay then. Just one more thing: you don't really have many photos on you're profile and they're all from SmackDown. I'll need you to go to a photoshoot tomorow afternoon, at three o'clock. One of the drivers will take you there."

"Okay. I'll go change for tonight, then."

"To get to your locker room you just have to go down this corridor and turn right." They stood up and shook hands. "Welcome to RAW!"

"Thanks, sir."

-+-

She found her locker room and entered. Then she thought it was better to go look for Chris Benoit before she changed into her wreslting oufit. She wouldn't feel very confortable walking around in it, because it was a pair of really short demin shorts, a black biquini top, a black net tanktop and black combat boots. She thought it would be apropriate to wrestle because it would give her freedom of movements.

She put her bag down in the locker room and went to find Chris Benoit's. She walked through two hallways without finding it, and when she was about to turn to the third one, she bumped into someone. _This seems to be happening to me a lot! _She thought, before she could see who it was. When she looked, she saw it was none other that the Nature Boy Ric Flair.

"Why won't you watch whe-" he stopped when he looked at her better. "Say, honey, aren't you that new Diva from SmackDown... Cleo Guerrero, is it?"

"Yes, I am. How do you know me?" she asked him surprised. "Do you watch SmackDown?"

"Ocasionally. But I've been seing you there and I thought you were great!" he said cheerfuly. "Say, you should consider joining the greatest team in this busyness: Evolution!" she raised her eyebrows. "You sure got what it takes! Let me know something later, ok?" he was about to go away when he turned to her again and said "Good luck for your match tonight! That Trish's got nothin on you! WOOOOO!" and he walked away woooing.

_Now that wasn't weird at all. _She thought._ Evolution? No way I would ever join Evolution! I've got nothing against that guy Batista and I even like Natch and Randy, but I completlly hate Triple H! No way I would ever be in the same team with him! _

Just then her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see the person she was looking for.

"Uncle Chris!" she yelled jumping to hug him. He lifted her and swirled her around. "My little Lee! I can't believe you're here!" he used to call her Lee when she was little. Now she was 5''9' but for him she would always be little Lee. "So, uncle, do you have a match tonight?" she asked when he put her down. "Yeah, against Edge. Wanna come with me?" she nodded. "Course. I'll love to cheer for my uncle Chris!" and they started walking while Chris introduced her to all the cool people on RAW.

-+-

When it was almost time for Benoit's match with Edge, she went to chage to a green mini-skirt and a black tube top, with black heels. The match went on great for Benoit. He got Edge to tap to the Cripler Crossface. Cleo cheered for him the whole time and rose his arm up after the victory. When they left towards backstage, Chris said "You should go change for your match. It's after this next one, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I'll see you after the match!" and she went to get ready.

-+-

That laugh was heard all over the ring, followed by music and Lilian Garcia's voice.

"This match is scheduled for one fall. Making her way to the ring from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, she is the Women's Champion, Trish Stratus!"

When Trish's theme stopped, Cleo's started echoing throughout the arena. When the fans saw who it was, they started cheering, because they knew her from SmackDown.

She walked to the ring in her wrestling outfit. When she got to the ring, Trish looked at her and gave a little laugh, like "Is this who I'm gonna face?"

Cleo couldn't help to smirk. _She has no idea what I'm capable of._

-+-

**A/N:**

This time I've got several topics I want to mention:

1st, WOOOOO! The Nature Boy defeated Triple H in a cage! (That rhymed. How cute!)

2nd, OH NO! Captain Charisma left! I hate how I love /snifs/ or should I say _loved_ this guy, but the fact is I did!

3rd, I got my English test marks today. A! I'm just that smart. LOL

4th, Review responses and other thank yous:

**LittleIrish22: **Oh, she definitly will. I can't believe someone likes my story that much! Yay!

**Kewezzey**,**MiChElLe05** and** Rian Cena**Thanks so much for putting my story in your favourites list! I'm so glad you like it. Don't forget to review!

**Broken.Baby.Gyrl **(New name. Cute new name!) and **Jen105** and also **Kewezzey****MiChElLe05** and **LittleIrish22** againThanks for following my story through story allert! Again, don't forget to review!

To all the above and the other ones who read my story, love ya guys!

**Ari**


	6. The Best Girl

**Chapter VI – The Best Girl**

Trish looked at her and gave a little laugh, like "Is this who I'm gonna face?"

Cleo couldn't help to smirk. _She has no idea what I'm capable of._

-+-

Trish moved first draging Cleo into the corner. Before she could attack again, Cleo held her legs up to kick her in the stomach. She fell backwards and Cleo took the chance to pin her. She just got a one count, and Trish quickly stood up. She tried to Spear her back into the corner but Cleo was faster and did it herself. She started to step on Trish's stomach, and then she pulled her up to punch her.

As the match went on it became clear that Cleo didn't have much experience, but she was hanging on because she was very athletic and she knew much about wrestling, since many members of her family were wrestlers.

"Hey, this girl's got it, don't you think, JR?" King said.

"She's sure being a great competitor. Trish should watch her back; we might crown a new champion tonight." JR answere.

-+-

Chris Benoit sat on locker room. "My little Lee is really good! I could even give her a few tips..." He smiled openly, although the lack of some teeth. "I hope Eddie and her father are watching this. They would be really proud."

-+-

"Wow. With a little practice this girl would be awsome!" Lita said to her husband Kane. They were in his locker room, watching the match. "I mean, she is really kicking Trish's ass!" _I have to talk to her after her match. She is good, but she needs to train tecniques a little. I would love to train her!_

-+-

The four man watched the match from their own locker room, amazed.

"Ric, you were right, man. That girl's close to wining the Woman's Championship!" Triple H said. "I mean, another champion on Evolution and we would actually rule this business."

"Not to mention she's really hot!" Randy Orton stated.

"Is that all you ever think about?" Batista asked.

"Now tell me you don't think she's hot?"

"She is, but you've got a girlfriend."

"That doesn't mean I'm blind."

Ric interrupted them. "Boys, boys, stop it." He looked back at the monitor. "Not only she is all that as she's very brave too. Did you see her on SmackDown provoking Angle and JBL? And _cheating_ to help her brother?" He had an almost loving expression on his face. "She would be Evolution's perfect little girl..."

At that moment they saw her trying to clothesline Trish, but she managed to escape. She pulled her to the floor and started punching her mercilessly.

-+-

Cleo was about to turn and look for her when she felt being pulled down. She saw Trish on top of her, then she felt the punches. Trish then stood up and and droped her elbow right on Cleo's face. She just lied there with her head banging in pain. She felt her leg being pulled up and something taping on the mat. She knew what it was.

One. _It can't end like this!_

Two. _Not like this._

She ignored the pain in her head and pulled her shoulder up weakly. The referee stopped his hand in mid-air and put two fingers up. Trish looked at him furiously. "What?" she asked, starting to argue with the referee. While she was at so, Cleo started getting up behind her back, slowly. When she was fully up, she kicked Trish in the back causing her to fall hard on the ropes. Then she waited for her to stand up. She wanted to kick her right in the face. What she didn't see, and neither the referee did, was that Trish seamed to be puting something around her right hand. She finally stood up and Cleo waited for her to turn her way, but she was faster. She turned to Cleo and punched her with her right fist, busting her forehead open. When the referee aproached she quickly hid the steel chain that was wraped around her hand. She droped her elbow one Cleo's face once more, which was just too much for her. She fainted. Trish pinned her and got the three count. She held her belt in the air, only to drop it and start to beat the helpless gir on the floor again.

At that moment three people had the exact same reaction. "THAT BITCH!" Chris, Lita and Ric Flair ran off their locker rooms to the ring. Lita was the first one to get there runing through the ramp and start beating her. She managed to escape, only to bump into Chris Benoit on the ramp. He pushed her away from him hard, because he was too polite to do something more violent. For the contraire, Ric Flair wasn't. While Benoit went to the ring to see how Cleo was doing, Flair stood backstage waiting for Trish. When he got her, he pushed her against the wall and started to punch her. He did it three times before he felt someone pull him back. "Calm down Natch, she's just a girl!" Triple H said, holding his arms. "Don't you ever mess with Evolution again!" he yelled to her, while she ran away.

-+-

Cleo's jaws were pressing against each other so bad it even made them hurt. But she didn't care. That slut had beat her. And as much as everybody said it was only because she cheated, she didn't care. Maybe _she _would even had cheat too; she ahd nothing against cheating. It was a part of the game. It was no excuse for her loss.

"Come on, Lee, are you still like that? Everybody in this arena knows you were the best girl."

She was having her head injury treated, and Lita and Chris had gone with her.

"But I lost. I lost to her and-"

She was interrupted by Lita. "Look, honey, you are way better then her. You just need to get more practise and work on your tecniques." She looked at Chris who confirmed that. "If you accept it, I would be more that happy to help you and train you so you can beat that bicth once and for all. What do you say?"

Cleo was lost for words for a few moments. Lita was her favourite woman wrestler. "Of course. I would be honoured."

"No, I am. You can just feel you'll be great..."

-+-

**A/N:**

Yay! Sixth chapter here. I know, I know, I know I said i would make her kick Trish's ass... DON'T KILL ME! It's just... she had no experience at all in wrestling... I thought it was better to wait a little. But don't worry. Trish has much coming...

And about Lita, I really liked her at that time? Why did she have to become a slut? Oh well.

Now with the review responses!

**LittleIrish22: **I love Nature Boy. I think he would love Cleo's attitude, because she's not afraid of cheating...

**Broken.Baby.Gyrl: **Yeah, 'Thirsty' is one of the coolest songs ever. I love it too, I thought it would be an awsome entrance theme.

Thanks to all who read, and especially to the ones who REVIEW!

**Ari**


	7. Think well

**Chapter VII – Think well...**

After having her head injury treated and the offer by Lita, Cleo went with them to the hotel. The next Tuesday morning she woke up feeling better and very relaxed. With Lita and Chris's help she would be the champion in no time.

However, that wasn't the only thing in her mind. She was still thinking about what Ric Flair had told her: to consider joining Evolution. She used to admire Ric Flair when she was little, but just could not stand the way Triple H bossed him or the others around. Actually there was nothing about Triple H that she could stand. _He is just too arrogant and_... _grrr! _she thought, not finding a better word to express her feelings. She didn't really dislike the two youngest members, she just thought they were too cocky. They _had_ reasons too, they were good wrestlers and handsome, but still. _Anyways, I really don't want to join Evolution. No way I would let Triple H boss me around! I just wish I could make him loose that championship... Uncle Chris deserves it much more than he does..._

She put away those thoughts and streched her arms as much as she could. The clock marked 11 o'clock. "Wow. I didn't think I had slept this much!" she said to herself. She wanted to go talk to Lita about her training, but she knew that she wouldn't let her start training while her head was still injured. Then she remembered that Bischoff had asked her to go to a photoshoot. "What time was that? Three, I think." she went to her bags and thought she should take some photos in her wrestling outfit. She looked at her black and red bikini. _Better to take it as well! _Then she put on a knee length demin skirt, a dark pink tank top and soft pink suede boots, and went off to see Lita.

When she was entering the elevator she bumped into someone who was on their way out. _God, I really have to start watching where I'm going! _This time the person was smaller than her and fell into the elevator. Cleo gave the person, who happened to be Christy Hemme, her hand, so she could get up.

"Thanks!" she said, getting up. "Hey! Aren't you Cleo? I loved your match last night! You were great out there!"

"Thank you!" she said smiling. "Actually you where my favorite girl in the Diva Search too."

"Oh, thank you!" she said, cheerful as usually. "So, what are you doing around here?"

"I was gonna look for Lita, I wanted to talk to her."

"Really? I was gonna meet her right now! If you just wait a sec for me, we can go together. I forgot something in my room."

Cleo waited a little and then went off with Christy. They talked all the way until the lobby. Christy was very nice and easy to talk to. Just when they got out of the elevator, someone got in. Cleo could only tell it was a blonde girl sobbing, but she couldn't see her face clearly. "Who was that?" she asked Christy. "Probably Stacy." Cleo frowned. "Keibler? Why would she be like that?" Christy was about to answer when Randy Orton passed by them on his way to the other elevator. "Because she has an ass as a boyfriend who hurts her all the time!" She said it intentionly loud enough for him to hear her. He turned back. "What do you have to do with it?" She put on her most threatning face. "She's my friend and I care about her!" Randy got closer to her and grabbed her wrist. "Listen you-" Then Cleo decided to interrupt. "Hey, stop that! It's not her fault that you don't even care about your girlfriend!" she made him release Christy. "You're not only an ass as you're also a jerk with a pretty face that only loves himself!" She turned to Christy. "Let's go." She was so shocked that Cleo had to pull her by the arm.

"Oh. My. God!" She said. "I can't believe you just said all that! I think he was too shocked to react, or he you've teared you apart!"

"I don't care. He needed to listen that. I didn't want to waste much time on him, or I would have told him a few more things." She let go of Christy's arm when they got to the gym. "You're gonna get in trouble for that, you know." Christy told her. "Randy is a member of Evolution. They don't like people messing with them."

"Somehow I think they won't really mind." Cleo said with a smirk. The other girl raised her eyebrows. "Why do you say that?"

Right then she spotted Lita on the back of the gym. "Lita! Hi!"

"Hi! I see you two have met each other! I'm also training Christy, so I hope you two turn out to be friends!" she said.

"I think we will!" Cleo said. "Anyways, I wanted to talk to-"

"Oh, no, no, no!" Christy interrupted her. "Now you have to tell me what you ment by that!"

"By what?" Lita asked, confused. They told her all about the scene with Randy, and then Cleo told the two of them about Flairs proposition. Christy's mouth fell open, but Lita just gasped and said "Then it's all explained!" She told them how Kane had seen Ric Flair beating Trish backstage, after her match, and how he had yelled _"__Don't you ever mess with Evolution again."_ Now it was Cleo's time to be surprised. She wasn't expecting anything like that.

"So... do you think I should accept it?" Cleo asked them, joking.

"NO!" they both yelled.

"Ok, ok, I was just kiding!" she said. "I had alredy decided not to!"

"Well, good, because you don't wanna be in Evolution." Christy said with a vary serious look.

"Yeah. Everybody hates them!" Lita agreed. "Not that I think anyone could hate you, but they could put you against all the wrong people."

"I know. I alredy hate them anyway." Then she changed the subject. "So, are you two gonna practice today?"

She looked at her watch. "We were supposed to, but when you come in an hour late and you chat for half an hour, you don't really have any time left." Christy and Cleo smiled innocently. "It's 12:15."

"Well, I say we three go grab lunch together!" Christy said happily. The other two agreed and they all went to have lunch.

**-+-**

They where having lots of fun talking in the restaurant when Cleo suddenly remembered her photoshoot. She told them about it.

"A photoshoot?" Christy asked. "When does it start?"

"Three o' clock."

"What do you have to wear?" she asked. Cleo told her what she had thought earlier. "My wrestling outfit and a bikini. I thought-" but Christy interrupted her. "What about a dress?" She shook her head. "I don't have any dress to wear."

Christy turned to Lita. "What time is it?" Lita looked at her watch. "1:47."

"Ok." She said looking back at Cleo. "We have about an hour to get you one." "But-" "No buts. If you have never went shoping with me, you don't know what you've been losing..."

Cleo looked at Lita, who had buried her face in her hands. Cleo gulped.

**-+-**

Lita's reaction proved not to be exagerated. Christy looked transfigurated while shopping, and kept giving Cleo a huge amount of dresses for her to try, only to frown and shake her head when she got out of the fitting room. That was until she found what she called the perfect dress. It was baby blue, sleeveless and it ended like a fairy skirt. She couldn't resist to take a little hair clip in the same color, shaped like a lily.

**-+-**

When they got to the hotel she went to get the other clothes, and when she got back at the lobby it was 2:50. A driver aproached her and guided her to the limo, after she said goodbye to Christy and Lita.

The trip took about fifteen minutes. She started taking pictures with her wrestling outfit, the her biquini, and finally the dress. It was being fun, and the photographer said she was going very well.

While she was taking pictures with the dress, three men came in; the exact men she less wanted to see. Evolution's own Hunter, Dave and Randy.

They were all dressed up in suits, obviously there for a photoshoot too.

"Hey, you're a little early!" an assistant said. "You'll have to wait a little, we're just finishing-"

"Well, finish it now, we don't have time to loose." Triple H told her.

Then he saw who was being taken pictures of. He turned to Dave. "Hey, look, it's Cleo. Do you think we should go talk to her?"

"No!" Randy suddenly said.

"Why not?" H asked.

"I just don't think we should even get her in the team. I mean, she even insulted me today!"

"What did you do?" Dave asked.

"Nothing! I was just talking to Stacy and she got her nose in my business!

"Just because you don't like her it doesn't mean she wouldn't be great for her to join the team." Dave said. "She's probably gonna become Woman's Champion soon."

"Yeah, well, I don't like her and don't want her on the team anyway!" Randy said.

Triple H glared at him. "I don't care what you want or what you don't; I'm the leader of this team and I say she joins!" Randy just glared back, but he didn't say anything.

"Ok, Ms. Guerrero, that's it!" they heard the photographer say. "Thank you!"

She was about to go change when Triple H stopped her. "Hi, Ms. Guerrero. Can I call you Cleo?" she was about to say no, but he continued talking. "My, you look wonderful, Cleo. I was just wondering... have you thought about the offer we made you?"

"Yes, I did." She said smiling at him. "And I have decided-"

"Oh, you don't have to tell us now; we'll give you untill the next show to think about it." He said smiling too. "You know, it's very important that you think about it, so that you make the right choice."

"Yes, definilty." She said, now smirking. "I'll get back to you on Monday then. Bye!" and she left to go change.

**-+-**

**A/N:**

God, this was the longest chapter yet! You know, test season is over for now, so I've got more free time to write! Now with the review responses:

**LittleIrish22:** Soon enough they will... and WOOOO! to you and all our wooing friends out there!

**Broken.Baby.Gyrl: **I love that kind of stories too! You have to read Tamed by an Angel, by ShadowVixen. But I still don't know about Cleo... Let's wait to see! .

**Carla-p: **Thanks! I hope I didn't let you down and that you keep reading!

To all my fellow readers, thanks, and to all my reviewers (who are, by the way, 2 regulars and 3 more!), I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Always yours,

**Ari**


	8. Call Me Crazy

**Chapter VIII – Call Me Crazy**

During the rest of the week, Cleo did think about Evolution's offer; and her conclusion was always the same: _I hate Triple H and I want to see him loose his championship. I will never join his team. _

She spoke to Eddie on the phone every night, and regularly with her family, specially her little niece Consuelo, who she missed a lot. On Thursday she watched him win a tag team match with their friend Rey-Rey and they becoming the main contenders for the championships.

Friday Lita thought she was good enough to start the training. She and Christy trained hard all weekend, and Monday afternoon Lita gave them very good news, specially for Christy.

"Girls, I have booked a tag team match with Trish and Victoria!"

"For us two?" Cleo asked.

"Well, for me and Christy. Cleo, you're a great wrestler, but I don't think you should start so soon. You're head might open again and then you would even have to wait longer."

Cleo was a little desapointed, but she agreed. "Can I at least be at ringside?"

"I wouldn't let you be anywhere else!" Christy said, putting her arm around the brunette's neck. The three of them had became very good friends and Cleo hung out with Christy all the time. Not so much with Lita because she spent a lot of time with Kane. She felt a little guilty for not being with Uncle Chris so much. But he said he didn't care, and that she should get other friends on Raw.

**-+-**

When they arrived the arena, Cleo told Christy she could stay in her locker room, since Christy had to stay in the Diva's one. They got dressed with the products of another afternoon shopping with Christy, they had got tons of clothes, mostly picked by the redhead. She was wearing a short green dress that tied around the neck, because she only wanted to change into her fighting outfit later. As for Cleo, she wore a midnight blue mini-skirt that didn't even reach her mid thigh (not the kind of thing she would wear, but Christy wouldn't shut up) with a matching long silk scarf around her neck and a soft blue tank top and leather boots that went up to her knees.

When the show started Cleo was in the bathroom. Christy called her.

"Quick, check out who's coming!" she yelled. "Who?" Cleo got out of the bathroom and sat on the couch, only to hear Evolution's theme. They all got in the ring and Triple H grabed a mic.

"You might be asking yourselves: 'Why is the greatest team of the WWE giving us the priviege of their presence?'" He ignored the complaints from the fans. "Well, we're here because we would like to make an announcement, not only to the fans, but also to our fellow superstars."

"Do you think he's gonna talk about you?" Christy asked. "Yeah." Cleo answered. She was right.

"Last week we made an offer to our newest Diva: Cleo Guerrero." H continued. "She could only refuse that offer if she was crazy. We have given her the oportunity to become the newest member of Evolution!" The fans started insulting him. They loved Cleo and didn't want her to be in his team. "So Cleo," he kept on looking directly at the camera "and I know you're watching this, we will be waiting for your answer until the end of this show. Choose wisely." And they all left.

"Hey Lee" Christy said. "How you gonna tell him you're not gonna join?"

"Maybe I'll introduce his face to my foot..."

"Are you kidding? That'd be suicide!"

"I know that, I know they're all gonna be there and it would be easy to atack me. I was just kidding, I won't do it." Then she added in a low voice "Not because I don't want to...", but luckily Christy didn't hear it.

"Hey, I know!" she said suddenly. "Why don't you take Chris with you?"

"Well, I don't think I should, because-"

"You didn't tell him anything!" Christ Benot had just got in their locker room and looked very upset. "Why didn't you tell me they had asked you to join them?"

"Sorry, Uncle, I didn't even remember, with Trish and all..."

"Yeah, that night, but it was a week ago! You should have told me." She looked at the ground. "I know, sorry..." He sat on another couch next to them. "That's ok. I was just a little shocked by that!" He made a pause. "You're not, are you?" She looked at him. "What?" "Joining Evolution!" "Of course not! You know I hate them. And I know you hate them too." "Good. But I am going with you to tell them that. You-"

"Can handle myself perfectly! I don't want you to go." He opened his mouth to protest, but she didn't let him. "If they don't react very well, I can defend myself while you run to my rescue!" she said cheerfuly, smiling. He nodded his head but couldn't help himself to smile too. _Somehow she always gets her way..._

**-+-**

"Are you ready?" Lita asked the other redhead.

"Ready!" she answered.

Out there, Trish and Victoria were alredy in the ring. Then they heard Lita's them, along with Lilian's voice and the fans cheering.

"On her way to the ring, from Sanford, NC, laying on 135 pounds, Lita! And her tag team partner, from California, she is the 2004 Raw Diva Search winner, Christy Hemme! Accompaning them to the ring, Cleo Guerrero!"

They got to the ring and the match started. Cleo was in the outside cheering and also giving a little help. She couldn't help to pull and hurt Trish's legs whenever she could, or distract whoever was outside so they wouldn't make the tag. When the referee turned to her she just held her hands up with an innocent face. The croud was loving not only the match but also her attitude.

Finally Trish got tired of her and got out of the ring, but Cleo kept distance from her. She was facing the ring while Trish had her back facing it.

"Enjoy will you can, that championship is not gonna be yours for long!" Cleo said.

Trish was about to answer when she saw Cleo do a little nod looking at the ring. Lita go the message and hit Trish in the back with a baseball slide. Victoria was about to go help her, but Christy caught her and delivered a DDT on her. Meanwhile Cleo and Lita kept beating on Trish, that is, until the referee got there and desqualified them for Cleo's interference. However, Lita grabbed a mic and came up to the ring along with the other two.´

"Well, what can we say?" she looked at the other two and smirked. "Desqualified, but happy! We were able to get to kick those sluts' asses!"

"Well, not completly happy, thought" Christy said.

"Yeah." Cleo continued. "We will only be completly happy when we take that championship away from you, and I don't think you're ready for that!" she held the redheads arms up while the _winners _ran away towards backstage, scared.

**-+-**

The rest of the night went on as usual. The people on Cleo's mind were in the last match, most on ringside: the match was Dave Batista vs. Christian. Not even Tomko's help could save Christian. Cleo couldn't help but laugh during the whole match. Batista was almost making fun of Christian. The other team members didn't even have to actually interfere, Batista won it easily.

After his win, and how Tomko and Christian had ran out towards backstage, they all stood in the ring and Triple H grabed a mic. By then Cleo was alredy waiting on the entrance, hearing everything he said and ready to go in.

"Cleo, you're time has ended. We want your answer now." Triple H said, all four Evolutionites looking at the entrance.

Cleo's theme started. The croud cheered for her, and she held her arm up to greet them, smiling openly. Dave couldn't help to think she looked gourgeous in that outfit, not knowing she was having the exact same thought about him in his wrestling outfit. She got to ringside while Dave held the ropes for her. She looked at him and thanked. _He seams such a nice guy..._

She stood in the ring and for the first time she felt somewhat... afraid. After all, she was just a little girl stadind in the middle of four big, strong, dangerous man who didn't like to be contradicted. But she kept her cool, as usually, and didn't let it show. She grabbed a mic and faced Triple H.

"Triple H... Can I call you Hunter?" he opened his mouth but she didn't gave him the chance to speak. "Good. Hum... I thought a lot, really, Hunter, about Evolution's offer. And I want to ask you: what makes you all think I would accept it? I mean, my brother's Eddie Guerrero and I'm friends with Chris Benoit... as you might deduce I haven't been hearing the greatest things about you." Triple H smirked and nodded slightly. "Personnally I think you're too arrogant and... bossy" Not pushing it too far... yet. Christy and Chris, watching from backstage, were very surprised. She never held back like that. "On the other hand, I can't stand Mr... RKO. For Flair, I only have respect, and I've got nothing personal against Dave, there. I jut don't like the way they follow you like sheep. And I do not want to be another one of your servents!" Ah, there she was!

Suddenly Cleo's eyes locked on the championship Hunter held on his shoulder. All her feelings about him and about the fact that he was the champion made her boil, but then... a calm but regretful look came to her face. She knew what she had to do. She had decided it just a few moments ago, when a briliant idea came to her mind. _Sorry, hermanito. Sorry, Uncle. Sorry, Lita. Sorry, Christy. I'll explain._

"However" she continued "I think you need someone like me in Evolution. A new touch... a female's touch. Call me crazy, but if you still want me with you after knowing what I think... I would love to join."

A bottle of water fell making Cleo's locker room floor all wet. Both of Christy's hands were covering her mouth, and Chris's hand was still shaped like when he was holding the bottle.

Meanwhile, in the ting, Triple H smirked at her. "It was that same attitude that made us want you in our team. I know you will change yor mind after you've know it from the inside." He gave her a hand that she shook firmly. "Welcome to Evolution, Cleo Guerrero."

**-+-**

**A/N:**

YAY! 8th chappie up! Long, long chapter... this happens a lot now!

I wasn't gonna put Cleo in Evolution, but I had such a brilliant idea (like all of mine are! lol) that I couldn't help myself... I hope you like it anyway!

Now with the oh-so-many thank yous I want to give:

For putting my story in your favorites list, to:

**Broken.Baby.Gyrl**

**Kewezzey**

**MiChElLe05**

**mohawkbaby**

**Rian Cena**

I hope I don't let you down!

And the ones who reviewed, along with review responses:

**LittleIrish22: **Oh, totally. I love Christy, and everybody makes her bad! As for Orton, he is way too cocky. THE UNDERTAKER WILL NEVER DIE!

**MissPhilippinesSuperStar**: I hope you liked this chapter as well and keep reading! Thanks for the review.

**Broken.Baby.Gyrl**: Yeah, TBAA is a really great story. Anyways, I hope you liked chapter 8 too!

And now a new thing! This is what I call

**Ari's R&R Count!**

Regular Reviewers: **2** (LittleIrish22 & Broken.Baby.Gyrl – to be a regular reviewer you have to review all chapters since you start reading)

Other Reviewers: **4**

Don't forget to review, cause **a review is the best way to say 'Thank you, oh great and all mighty Ari!'**

(Sorry about that. I'm getting way to conceited. Next time I will be back to normal.)

Always yours,

**Ari** in a crazy day.

_P.S. Marisol: 28-2-30 40-10 10-38-34-42-10-6-10-38-40-10 8-10 32-30-36 2 10-38-40-36-10-24-2 28-2 6-2-4-10-6'-2?_


	9. No te olvides que te amo

**Chapter IX – No te olvides que te amo  
**

"_I'm not mad._"

She knew it, she could tell by his tone. But the disapointment in his voice hurted more than any angry yell ever would. She gave no answer and held the phone tight in her hand.

"_I'm just surprised..._"

"I'm sorry..."

"_You don't have to be sorry. I know you done what you thought was best._" There was a pause."_Why did you do it, chica?_"

"I-" she heard a little noise and went to see what it was. She was in her hotel room, on Tuesday morning. She didn't see anybody. It was very important that noboy found out about what she was about to say. "I thought of a plan... but it was important to be on the inside."

"_Plan?_" Eddie's voice sounded now more confused and worried. "_What are you gonna do?_"

Cleo smiled to herself. "I'm gonna destroy Evolution." Eddie didn't answer for a while. Then he exploded. "_Pero tu estas loca? Are you crazy? Hunter will kill you when he finds out!_" Cleo gasped. "Do you think I'm dumb enough to let him find out? When he does the members of Evolution will have left him one by one." "_You don't know-_" "Who I'm messing with, yeah, I was expecting the lecture." "_Tu lo mereces. You shouldn't have done that and you're gonna get yourself in huge trouble, chica! And I'm not there to protect you!_" She sighed. "I know how to take care of myself. _Un beso. Non te olvides que te amo._" "_Cl-_" But she hung up. At that instant someone knocked at the door. Cleo opened it and opened her mouth to say hi, but Lita just burst right in.

"WHAT ARE YOU, CRAZY? After all I told you, after all we told you, why did you do that?" she yelled.

"Wait, let me explain..."

"EXPLAIN MY ASS! You have no idea... I can't believe... You're gonna get... ARGH!" Cleo realised she was so mad she couldn't even finish her own sentences.

"Yeah, not to mention you lied to us!" Christy came in that precise moment throught the stil opened door yelling too. "You told us you wouldn't join!"

"If you let me ex-"

"I have never seen such a thing! I warned you again and again and I asked you again and again and you lied and did that!" Chris Benoit joined the party, coming in after Christy. And the three just kept yelling at the same time about how she had _lied and did that _until she couldn't listen to them anymore.

"STOP!" They all stopped and looked at her surprised. "You don't even want to know why I did it?" They all said they did and Cleo told them about her plan like she had told Eddie. Chris reacted exactley like her brother.

"You are going to get into som much trouble! Hunter and the rest of Evolution are not the guys you want to mess with!" he said.

As for Lita, she was actually delighted with the plan. "I think it's a great idea! I mean, those guys have been asking for this a long time, and if they're apart, it will be easier to beat them!"

On her half, Christy stood unnaturaly quiet.

"Are you all crazy? This isn't gonna end up well." Chris insisted.

"Look, I will need help to do this." Cleo told them all. "As I told you, my plan is to turn each member against Triple H. Can I count on you?"

"You can count on me." Lita said. "I can't wait to see them down."

Chris shook his head. "If you need my help on anything, I'll be there for you, but not for a plan like this."

"I can accept that." Cleo said. "What about you Christy?"

"Randy." She said unexpressively. "What?" Cleo asked. She finally smiled. "You should start with Randy. And I think I know how..."

**-+-**

"Hey Hunt!"

She scared him. He was in the gym working out. "Don't sneak on people like that!"

"Whatever." Cleo said, then smiled. "I was just wondering... as the newest member of Evolution, are you gonna train me?"

"Train you?" He looked surprised. "Isn't Lita training you?"

"She was, but she wasn't very happy with the me joining the enemy thing. Neither were Benoit or Christy. Conclusion, I've got no other friends on Raw than you guys."

"It's better that way. You'll quickly understand that we are envied by most people."

"I guess. But, back to training. I'm not gonna get my championship anytime soon if I don't keep training hard."

"I don't have the time, but talk to Natch. He'll be happy to train you."

"Ok! I'll go look for him then."

She looked for him all around the hotel. She had liked Christy's plan, but she wanted to get an ally inside Evolution first. She had thought of Ric Flair. He was the one who invited her in the first place... And as she did need to be trained and she had to have an excuse to spend more time with him, she thought of doing that little scene with Hunter. _He is so predictable._ She went to the lobby and found the person she was looking for getting in through the front door.

"Ric! Hi!" She said when she got close to him.

"Hey, honey! What are you doing here?" he said smiling.

"I was actually looking for you. Hum, here's the thing: I lost all my friends on Raw, which wouldn't be such a big deal, because now I have you guys!" She said cheerfuly. He smiled. "That's right, you can count on us... But what's the problem?" "Well, Lita was training me for my matches, but now I have nobody! But Hunter told me you would train me... is that ok with you?" He gave a laugh. "If that's ok with me? WOOO! Of course it's ok! We can start tomorrow! And believe me, honey, I will show there's more than one way to win..."

_And I'll show you there's life outside Evolution..._

**-+-**

"Well, you actually got much better since your first night! I wasn't expecting for that. Guess Lita did a good job!" Ric said the next day, after Cleo showed him what she had learned. "I think you got tired enough for the day, honey. We can start working again tomorrow."

Cleo did her special kick one more time before she answered, panting. "Yeah. I guess you're right."

"Say, have you came up with a name for that kick of yours?"

"Not really." She said while he gave her a bottle of water.

"What about... hum... 'Rogue Kick', hum? What do you think?"

She smiled at him. "Sounds good to me!" But then she looked at him seriously. "Ric, can I ask you something?"

He smiled. "Sure honey. Go ahead."

"Do you like being in Evolution? Honestly?"

He waited a little before he answered. "Of course! Why are you asking me that? Do you regret joining?"

"No, absolutly not. But... I was wondering... Haven't you ever thought of stop obeying Hunter? I mean, he's not your boss!"

"Cleo, Hunter is the greatest champion we ever had. He leads Randy, Dave and now you, the future of this busyness, to greatness. It's an honour to work with him, and if so, for him."

"Yeah, right." She was totally shocked by that answer. Not only Ric would never be her ally against Triple H, as also the situation was much worse that she expected. Hunt had them worshiping him. "Ok, thanks for the training." And she tried to get far from him as soon as possible. However, when she was about to exit the door, she heard Ric once more. "Can I ask you for one more thing?" She looked at him and spoke slowly. "Sure you can." "Can you woo for me?"

Whatever she was expecting, that wasn't definitly it. "What?"

"I just want to see if you can woo, I mean... none of the guys does it properly..."

"Oh... sure." And she yelled the best WOO! she could do.

"Thanks." He said. She said "You're welcome!" and left.

_Not bad... I just hope she was sincere and stays with us..._

**-+-**

**A/N:**

Ok! 9th chappie here! I don't think it's a very good one, but well. Next one, she will finally interact with Dave! Yay!

About SmackDown, I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY DID THAT! I don't care they're giants... I can't wait for revenge. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Also, last chappie I forgot to say that the Batista vs Christian match was an homage to everyone's (and with that I mean mine) favorite little weasel: Captain Charisma himself. That was always my favorite match, I always lmao when I watched it. I hope he comes back one day.

Before the review responses, I'd like to mark this great ocasion with a note:

For the first time since The New Revolution has started, I had **4** reviews instead of the usual 3, ocasional 2, or unfurtunate 1. I'm so happy!

**Broken.Baby.Gyrl**: I hope I didn't disapoint you…I wasn't gonna put her in Evolution... but something just ran through my mind and here's the result! Thanks for the review.

**Rose Hardy 101:** Thank you! I hope you keep reading!

**MissPhilippinesSuperStar**: Yep! She is fire. Hope you liked this! Thanks for reviewing.

**ShadowVixen**: Aw, thanks! You're forgiven, of course! And she sure is! I wouldn't keep myself from doing it. Hey, wait a minute! I should be calling YOU my newbie! LOL

Thanks so much for the reviews!

Yours,

**Ari**

**P.S.** This all, including the author's note, was written on Sunday, and only Monday afternoon I got aware of the loss of the great man that was Eddie Guerrero. I decided not to change anything and write this little note. The only thing I've changed was adding Cleo saying "_No te olvides que te amo",_ 'Don't forget I love you', and also change the name of the chapter, which originaly was 'Allies - part 1'.

I don't think I even feel comfortable writing with him on the story, but I will continue it. I'm still too emotional and not handling this well. The only thing that comes to my mind right now was that this was not supposed to happen. It's just too unfair. He was 38 years old.

I hope Eddie may rest in peace.

Sincerely, Barbara.


	10. Meet the girls

**Chapter X – Meet the girls**

Leaving the gym, Cleo felt like she had way too many things in her mind, when she bumped into someone, AGAIN _That's it. I give up._ She looked up to see none other than Dave Batista. She had fallen back, so he offered her a hand to pull her up that she gladly accepted.

"Hi! What are you doing around here?" he asked when she stood up.

"I just had my first train with Ric!" she said, pointing to the gym door behind her.

"Oh, yeah, H told me." she just nodded. "Are you liking it so far?"

"It's being..." she looked for a word to properly describe it. "...revealing."

He thought that answer was a little strange, but he didn't say anything about it. "Ok. I gotta go train myself, see you later." And he left towrds the gym. "Bye." Cleo said simply. _Man, _she thought,_ I wish I could have an ally like him in Evolution. If only he was... _She suddenly stop walking and smacked herself in the forehead, causing for people around her to give her odd looks. She ignored them and started walking again. _How dumb am I! Why didn't I think of him before? _She thought to herself. _I have to talk to Christy to come up with a plan. _And she kept walking until she stopeed again. _Unless he is alredy infected with the Hunter-Is-So-Great Virus..._

**-+-**

"Dave?" Christy asked, that night, when she helped Cleo get herself ready. Triple H had called her earlier to invite her to a dinner with the whole team. "Weren't you gonna try to talk to Ric Flair?"

Cleo nodded. "I did but- OUCH!" Chisty held her hands and the hair brush she was holding up. "It's not my fault your hair is all messy." And she started brushing violently again.

"_Anyway_, what I was saying was that I did talk to Ric, but he is way too devoted to H to help me." She started biting her nail, only to be violently smaked in the hand by Christy. Cleo looked at her oddly. She just ignored the look. "Yes, but how do you know Dave isn't?"

"I don't. I guess I'll have to find out tonight." She looked at Christy who now was, according to Cleo's opinion, trying to make a mountain of clothes on her bed. And she was being successful.

"What are you doing?" Cleo asked, slowly.

"Looking for the right... AHA!" the brunette was so scared with the yell that she even jumped in the chair she was sitting on. "I knew it had to be here!" Cleo stood and went to see what she had found. "What had?"

"The perfect dress!"

**-+-**

"Isn't she coming?" Randy asked Hunter, notoriously angry.

"You know women, they always need the double of time." He looked at Stacy, who was alredy there with them in the lobby. "Stacy came late too."

"Five minutes late, not HALF AN HOUR late!"

"That is so unfair!" Jessie said. Jessie was Dave's 12 year old daughter. Sometimes, on their school holidays, she and her 10 year old sister Rory visited their father, because not only they loved wrestling and go to the pay-per-views, but also because they could spend some time with their dad. Dave was divorced, and they lived with his ex-wife. By now, the whole team of Evolution loved them, and they treated Hunter and Ric for Uncle, just like Cleo did with Chris. "Not all women are late!" she continued. "You men always come up with stereotypes for things you can't understand."

"Jessica! What do you know baut men?" her dad asked.

"She has a boyfriend..." Rory said smirking.

"What? Jessica!" Dave said.

She grabbed her sister's arm and twisted it. "You're gonna die, Gloria." She said between her teeth. "Don't call me that!"

"Oh, come on girls! No one here is killing anyone." Ric Flair ended the discussion. "And you don't need to go all mean old dad on them!" he said to Dave.

He raised his eyebrows. "Mean? Me?"

"Shut up, you all! She's here!" Hunter said, when she came out of the elevator.

"Wow!" Rory said. "She's even cuter live!" she turned to Dave "isn't she, dad?" "..." "Dad?" she looked at him and smiled. He was looking at Cleo with his mouth open. She was wearing a black dress that went to her feet, but it had a split that showed a her leg. Her hair was up, with just two long bangs that framed her face. She wore a pair of chandelier earrings and a matching necklace layed in her chest. After putting her all together, Christy had even released a few tears looking at her _creation_. That was Cleo's final confirmation that that girl was nuts.

"You know, if you don't close your mouth anytime soon, flies are gonna start coming in..." Rory said innocently.

Dave finally realized what she was talking about and closed his mouth, looking down at his daughter. "Ha ha, very funny."

"Hi guys!" Cleo said when she got to them.

"Wow, honey, you look lovely tonight!" Ric said. She blushed a little and smiled. "Thanks." Ric introduced her to Jessie and Rory. "Hi! Very nice to meet you!" Jessie said. "Yeah," Rory agreed, "we're your fans!" Cleo smiled happily. "Thanks, you're very nice."

"Well, if we're all ready, let's get going!" Hunter said, and he offered his arm to Jessie. Randy did the same with Stacy. Ric Flair offered his arm to Cleo, but Rory got there first. "Let's get going then!" she said smirking at her dad.

Cleo looked at him and blushed a little, when he offered her his arm. She even blushed more when she realized he was blushing too, but neither said anything. They got to the limo and Dave helped Cleo in. He couldn't help to notice that when she sat on the limo the split on her dress opened more and showed more of her leg.

The two young girls talked about Cleo the whole journey. Whispering, of course, so nobody would hear.

"What are you two girls whispering about?" Ric asked.

"None of your business." Jessie answered.

The two of them lived telling Dave he should get a girlfriend, and sometimes _helping_ him a little. But now it seemed he wouldn't need any help... and they both _aproved_ Cleo, because they loved her from SmackDown and Raw and she seamed very nice.

**-+-**

The whole dinner went out very good, but Cleo wasn't able to talk to Dave about what she wanted to, cause Hunter was there all the time. Randy and Stacy talked with each other most of the time, and they seamed to be in a good mood, until one point. When they were eating desert, when Randy answered something she had said a little louder and more violently than needed, and she started yelling too, and he yelled some more, and she left, and he went after her, still yelling. Cleo was shocked, but no one else seamed to have noticed it.

After a while, she couldn't control herself anymore. "I'm sorry. I am the only one who just saw that?"

"What?" Hunter asked, seaming really confused. "Oh, you mean them? Oh, yeah, I forgot you were new."

"See, that happens every time they go out, with or without us." Dave told her. "We just don't even care anymore."

"If they're always arguing like that, why do they keep dating?" she asked.

"I have no idea." Dave simply answered.

**-+-**

When they got back to the hotel, Jessie and Rory told everybody they were too tired and wanted to go to sleep. They also _told_ Ric and Hunter that they were too tired too, but when Dave said he would take them to their rooms, they said that would be rude for him to leave Cleo alone so early. Ric got the idea and told Hunter to play along. "After all", he told him in a low voice, "it would be a way to make sure she would stay loyal to Evolution." H agreed and played along. So, Cleo and Dave were left alone.

"Sorry about that." He said. "I mean, they're always trying to hook me up with someone, I swear, someday they'll drive me crazy."

"I think it's cute and nice of them. And they are right... it is too early." She said smiling. For one thing, she wanted to talk to him about Triple H, and for another, she was really liking Dave's company, she had talked to him during the whole dinner.

She smiled too. "Well, do you want to go for a walk in the gardens, then?"

"That would be lovely." She answered.

**-+-**

**A/N:**

Hey guys! By now I should be celebrating like crazy about reaching the two digit number of chapters, but the time isn't the best for celebrations.

I think it totally sank in today. Me and my friend Melissa cried our eyes out watching the tribute show to Eddie and Chris talking about him online, and talked a lot about everything that has happened too. It made me feel a little better to talk to her, cause of all of my wrestling lovers friends, she was the one who loved Eddie the most, along with me. But everyone else was very shaken by all this too. When I say all, I mean GO TO HELL VITOR!

As here in Portugal Raw and SmackDown air with a delay, we will still watch Eddie for a few more weeks and it will hurt.

Sorry for using my author notes to dump my feelings, that has been happening a lot lately.

Anyways, about the story, I have a big decision to make. I need everybody who reads to give me your opinion. The thing is, I was gonna follow the time line in what happened till Batista went to SmackDown, with a few modifications, but now I don't know if I wait till then to write about Eddie's death or anticipate it and write about it now. It is really hard for me to write about Eddie and I don't know what to do! Please help me.

Thanks so much to the ones who reviewed, here are the responses:

**Reema:** I hope you like this chapter. Were all hurten about what happened.

**Broken.Baby.Gyrl: **I totally know what you mean! It seams irreal, like a nightmare that we will wake up from anytime. Anyways, I hope you liked this one too and thanks for the review.

**ShadowVixen:**_You're gonna be the newbie and you're gonna like it!_Remembers you of anything? Lol. Thanks for the review.

Don't forget to review.

Yours and felling down,

**Ari**


	11. Fly with your wings

**Chapter XI – Fly with your wings**

"_That would be lovely." She answered._

The hotel gardens were very beautiful. They were much bigger in the back of the hotel, where there was a big fontain in the middle with several paths that all led to it. In those paths could be found steel dark green benches. You could see couples walking aroung holding hands almost everywhere, because the atmosphere was just too romantic.

Cleo and Dave talked about their lives and what they liked untill he brought up the thing she wanted to talk about.

"Anyway, I wanted to ask you... why did you join Evolution?" he asked.

"I said it the night I joined: I thought you needed-" he interrupted her.

"No, I want to know why you _really _joined." She looked at him confused. "I didn't believe nothing you said that night after us being H's servents."

She got a little scared but she calmed down when she saw his smile and the look in his eyes.

"I have my reasons..." she answered simply. He thought she didn't want to talk about it, so he didn't ask anything else. But now it was her turn to ask.

"What about you?" she said. "Why did I join Evolution?" She nodded. He thought a little before answering. "Hunter helped me when I first got to the WWE. He's been a great friend, although sometimes he does tend to be very bossy." _Bye bye ally. He's got the virus too. _She thought, sadly. "But, honestly, I'm getting a little tired of that. Not to mention I can't stand Randy by now, but that, nobody can." _There is hope! This is wonderful. _She was about to smile openly but she stoped on time. She thought it would be very apropriated. They kept walking in silence.

After a little while they got to the fountain, where they couldn't help to be amazed. It was hexagonal in the base, and in the middle, there were two beautiful and graceful marble dragons. They seamed to be flying with their wings opened, and the end of their snouts touched. From three ends of their bat like wings came out water that fell in the base gracefully, like small waterfalls. This fountain, the forrest and flowers around them and the fact that they were still in gala outfits, made the whole scene look like it had been taken out of a fairy tale.

"Wow..." she simply said, and aproached the fountain. She touched one of the dragon's claws. Dave stood watching her from behind. _How can she be so charming?_

Finally she turned to him smiling. "I love dragons." she looked up at the statue once more. "We should follow their example: fly together, but fly with our own wings... Aren't these beautiful?"

He got closer to her, so his shoulder was just inches from touching hers ."They are beautiful." He kept looking up at the statue. "But not half as beautiful as you..."

She looked at him, blushing furiously. He kept looking up, she wasn't sure if he was still admiring the dragons or avoiding her look. _How can he be so charming? _She looked at her own reflexion at the water, when he spoke. "We should get going, it's getting late." She looked once more to the dragon's snouts. "Yeah, let's go."

**-+-**

Cleo said goodbye to Dave, who had insisted that he would take her to her room, and closed the door. The first thing she did was take off her hair everything that was tying it, and shake her head a little so it would get completly loose. She looked at a watch on the wall and saw it was 12:45. _12:45? We were talking for nearly three hours! God, I wasn't aware it had passed that much time! _

She found Christy asleep in the couch, with the TV on and the remote still on her hand. "Christy..." she whispered very close to her ear. "Christy... WAKE UP!" She was scared so bad that she fell on the floor grabing her heart and panting, while Cleo laughed her heart off. "Oh, yeah, let's all scare the poor redhead to death, IT'S FUN!" she yelled. "Shhhh! Christy, do you wanna wake up the whole hotel?"

"What time is it?" she asked, still a little mad.

"Almost one o'clock." Cleo answered.

"ONE O' CLOCK?" "Shhh!" "Sorry." She whispered. "One o' clock? That was one hell of a dinner!" Cleo sat on the couch and took off her shoes. "Well, I met Dave's daughters-" "Daughters?" Christy interrupted. "I didn't know he had any children. Is he married?" The other one shook her head. "No. He's divorced. After Rory-" "Who's Rory?" "Rory's his youngest daughter. As I was saying, after Rory was born, his marriage started getting falling apart, because both he and his ex wife didn't feel the same anymore..." Christy held her hands up to stop her. "Wait, wait, wait a minute!" she raised her eyebrows. "You know all of this because..." Cleo sighed. "Me and Dave went for a walk in the gardens. We talked a lot, it was really nice." "Hum hum." "Hum hum, what?" "Nothing. Did you talk about Evolution?" "Yes! He said he's _getting a little tired _of Hunter being all that bossy. I think there's hope for him!" She said with a huge grin. "Hum hum." "What is that supposed to mean?" "Nothing. Well, it's late, we should go to bed." "Yeah, we really should."

So, they stood there for the next hours, with Cleo telling her friend all about the evening. When she told her about Randy and Stacy's discussion, she shook her head and bit her lip. "We have to do something about them. Stacy doesn't even act the same anymore!" Cleo agreed. "Yeah, defintly. Randy's gonna be the first to go." Then she told her about their arrival to the hotel ("Oh, they're so cute!" Christy had said) and then about their walk. When she got to Dave's coment concerning the dragons and her, Christy just went crazy. "Oh, no! He didn't say that! Oh, just too cute! Ok, definitly HUM HUM." "What is that-" Christy yawned interrupting her. "I am soooo tired! See ya in the morning!" And she left, leaving Cleo there with her mouth opened.

_That girl's just weird. _She went to bed and started thinking about her _hum hums_. Of course she had a little idea of what they ment... in fact, she was starting to think of him not only as the ally she first wanted, but more as a friend... _A friend?_ She had told him some things she had never told anyone, at least no strangers.

_I don't know what's happening to me, but I feel like I can trust him..._

She fell asleep and dreamed she was flying with silver bat like wings.

**-+-**

Meanwhile, after Cleo said goodbye to Dave and closed the door, he went back to his room. He undressed and went to bed, but he didn't fall asleep right ahead. He kept thinking about his walk with Cleo. They had talked so much about their lives, he had never felt so confortable talking to someone he barely knew. Most of all, he felt she had trust him, to tell him all that.

Also, he couldn't denie he was starting to feel both great affection and attraction for her. She was so beautiful! And she seamed to be a wonderful person.

_I'll have to wait and see where everything goes..._

He fell asleep and dreamed with dragons and waterfalls.

-+-

**A/N:**

I cannot believe all this is happening to me! This might sound a little weird, but I'll explain: I had to write this chapter all again because of an error in Word! Well, that wasn't all bad, I like it better this way. I'm so sad today it came out more romantic.

Like all that I've been through with Eddie wasn't enough, I had a _B _for French (Bextra pressure on the all A girl) and my cell phone was stolen! Pictures? Gone. Contacts? Gone. Music? Gone. The only thing good about this week is that there's gonna be a teachers' strike on Friday, so no school.

Anyways, thanks so much for your reviews and opinions, and I have made my decision: I'm gonna continue with the original timeline, for the simple reason that Cleo would be too crushed to even think of getting into a relationship!

On with the review responses:

**tina7610831: **He will never be forgotten! Thanks for the review.

**Rose Hardy 101: **This story is like the medicin for my sadness... I have to keep writing to forget everything. Thanks for the review.

**Broken.Baby.Gyrl: **I was afraid people weren't gonna like her! Thanks for reviewing.

**ShadowVixen:** Ok, ok, I declare official Newbie Truce! Lol. Thanks for the opinion and suggestion, and VIVA LA RAZA 4ever!

**Mohawkbaby: **Even though I didn't go with your opinion, thanks for sharing it and for reviewing! And shhh, don't tell anyone, but it is possible that what you said would happen after the destruction does happen... MWAHAHAHAHA!

Finally, I leave you with a suggestion: go check out the Eddie Guerrero tribute video on wwe dot com. Now I can't listen to 'Here without you' without releasing a few tears...

Yours,

**Ari**


	12. Betrayals

**Chapter XII – Betrayals**

For Cleo, the two following weeks were spent training hard. On that week's Raw Dave and Randy had tag team match, and they won, but nothing else very important happened. Ric Flair wasn't making her train easy, he was very demanding with her.

"After all" he said, "we want you to become champion as soon as possible."

The only good thing about that was that, even though Ric was the one training her wrestling skills, Dave was the one who trained her for resistance. They spent lots of time together, so the affection between both of them grew. She was starting to like Ric too, he was a good teacher and fun to be with.

On Friday, when Cleo arrived her training, Ric welcomed her with a smile as usually.

"Honey, I've been thinking, and I know just how to get you to be more a part of Evolution!" _Oh, great. _"Really? How?" she asked. "I wanna teach you our finishing moves!" "Finishing moves?" she smiled, their finishing moves were great. "You wanna teach me the Pedigree, RKO, Batista Bomb and Figure Four?" "Well, actually I wanna teach you the Double underhook facebuster, Diamond Cutter, Powerslam _and_ Figure Four Leglock." She raised her eyebrows. "If you're gonna start calling them that, no one's gonna get it." He sighed. "Let's start with the Figure Four then. I'll have to ask the others to teach you their own moves."

**-+-**

Monday night. Evolution's limo arrived to the arena, with the cameras following the members till the locker room. Once everybody was inside, Hunter closed the doors abruptly.

"Ok. Tonight Randy will have a match for the Intercontinental Championship, and we're all gonna be there." He said.

"That's ok, I don't need you to be there. I can handle myself!" Randy answered. H was about to reply but Randy didn't let him. "Come on! You know I can do this by myself! And Stacy will be there... if I happen to need any help." Cleo gave a little sarcastic laugh.

"Do you have something against it?" he asked violently.

She kept chewing a piece of gum, and looked at him with a beautiful smile on her lips. "Nothing at all." She stood up from the couch she was sitting on and went to the door. "I'm gonna get dressed. As you might have thought, I'm not gonna change here." She started to exit, but just before leaving, she turned back. "Trish's got a match today, I'ma show up. Just so you know." And, without anybody else noticing, she winked at Dave and left.

"Did you just see that?" Randy yelled at Hunter. "She acts like she's queen of the world! She needs to be tought a lesson, that little-"

"Watch it Orton." Dave told him. He glared at Randy, who glared back. Hunter saw it. "Hey, watch it you two..."

"Besides, she should act like she's queen of the world." Ric said. "She's a member of Evolution. I wouldn't expect any less."

**-+-**

Cleo waked through the hall heading Christy's dressing room. She could hear Randy yelling inside the locker room she just left from. She smiled. _The madder the better. _That was the plan proposed by Christy. Annoy Randy untill he just can't stand her no more. Dave would stick with her; so would Ric. Hunter would probably go along.

_Now to worry about other things. Like Trish. _She was gonna have a non-title match against Michelle McCool. Cleo wanted to show up just to give her a piece of her mind. _And to show what I have learned! _She got to Christy's dressing room and opened the door. As soon as she looked inside her mouth dropped. Chris Benoit was lying on the floor and Christy was on top of him. Even more to her shock, he was in his wrestling outfit, barechested, and her skirt was totally torn to the wrong side. "I'm sorry, I'll just..." and she left closing the door. Once outside, she gasped smiling and covered her mouth with her hands. _Christy and Uncle Chris? I would have never... I mean, it's so cute! _At that instant the door suddenly opened and Chris came out very embaraced, for what it seamed.

"Cleo, that was not what you are thinking!" he said very fast. "We-"

"That's ok, you don't have to explain to me!" she said grinning. He opened his mouth to answer but at that instant Christy pulled her inside abruptly. "Bye." She said to Chris. "Bye."

"What the hell was that about?" Cleo asked when she closed the door and got back in.

"You weren't seaming to be coming in any time soon-"

"Not that!" she pointed to the place where they were lying when she opened the door. "_That_!"

"Don't be all hysterical!" she went to sit on the couch facing back Cleo. "We just fell." She said calmly. Cleo gasped. "Hum hum." Christy turned arround to answer but her friend had alredy disapeared into the bathroom.

**-+-**

Cleo came back to Evolution's locker room to watch the show from there. She was wearing a really short layered red skirt with a black tankini top with knee length leather boots.

"You look lovely honey. But maybe you should've worn pants today." Ric said.

"Oh, don't worry. The skirt's short enough." She said, turning the TV on.

"Short enough for what?" Dave asked, coming out of the bathroom. She smiled. "You'll see."

Just then, Randy came in. He looked at her from top to bottom, and smirked, but didn't say anything. She just glarted at him with a deadly look.

They all watched the show untill it was time for Trish's match, then Cleo left to go to the ring entrance. Trish won, much for Cleo's dissatisfaction. But when Trish was celebrating with her title in the middle of the ring, Cleo's theme sounded at the arena. The fans cheered for her, and she held her hand up to greet them. She asked for a mic and entered the ring.

"Congratulations Trish!" she said. "You beat Michelle McCool. Just like you beat me." The croud started insulting Trish. "As much as I agree with that, she did." Trish took the mic off her hands. "Yeah, that's right. I beat you. And you know why? Because I am the best woman wrestler in this business." Cleo listened with a bored face. "You can't even wrestle, I mean-" but Cleo took the mic. _Where have I seen this before? Oh well. _"I can't wrestle? Actually that's exactly the reason I'm here: to show you what I've learned." She turned arround to the fans. "Do you guys wanna see it?" they cheered. "Ok." She suddenly turned to Trish and gave her a blow in the stomach with her knee, causing her to bend over. Then she pulled her placing Trish's head between her legs and hoking her arms behind her back. She droped to her knees, forcing Trish's face into the mat in an unmistakable Pedigree. Trish just lyed there. Cleo picked up the Woman's Championship and held it up, being cheered by the croud.

"Did you just see that, JR?" King said. "That was the Pedrigree, the Game's Pedigree!"

"Yeah," JR answered, "it seams Evolution are teaching this girl all of their tricks."

**-+-**

"You were brilliant, I didn't think you would do it that good!" Hunter said, when she arrived the locker room. "Thanks." She answered.

"You don't know the best: Bischoff was just here, he wants you and Trish in a match at No Way Out for the championship!" Dave told her.

"Really? That's wonderful!" she said smiling. "I can't wait to get her."

"Look, Randy's match is starting!" Ric said.

**-+-**

Randy's match was against Chris Jericho. He controled at first, but then Jericho got an opening and started to control. As Randy had said, Stacy was there, cheering for him. At some point, Randy asked for Stacy to get him a chair. She went to get it, but at the last minute, she gave Chris the chair instead of Randy. She distracted the referee so Jericho could use it. He did and he won. Randy just stood there looking at Stacy while the champion celebrated and left. Stacy went up to the ring with a mic.

"Randy, you were a lousy boyfriend and you only made suffer. I'm sick of it. It was time for payback." She droped the mic and was about to leave, when he picked. "Stacy!" she turned to see him alredy up. "It's good you think that way. I couldn't stand you anymore neither. And you know something else? You're gonna help me one last time." And to everybody's shock, he delievered an RKO on her.

"That son of a-" Cleo yelled, but she was interrupted by Ric. "Shh."

"Hey Hunter, did you see that?" he said, looking at the camera. "I hope you did, because that is what's gonna happen to you at No Way Out, when I become World Heavyweight Champion!" he droped the mic and held his arms up in his cocky way.

In the Evolution locker room, everybody stood quiet in complete shock, with their mouths droped.

**-+-**

**A/N:**

Hi! Sorry for the late update! I hope the chapter was worth the wait. I know, I know my facts and timeline are all wrong, but it came in handy for the story )

OMG! Last Saturday I saw Eddie take a chair hit for Batista! That was the last drop. I totally went down. And who can stand that guy? GO TO (pause) (pause) HEEEELLLLL!

Anyways, here are the review responses:

**Arieru:** I totally know what you mean! Thanks for the review!

**LittleIrish22: **I'm so so so so sorry for not responding to your review for chapter 10! I felt so bad, I loved it, and somehow it didn't appear there when I was writing the responses! I'm so glad you liked it! Thanks!

**mohawkbaby: **It totally sucks! ( Anyways, thanks so much for the review!

**ShadowVixen: **My bat is ready too! Lets go get them! Thanks for the review, I'm glad you think that! VIVA LA RAZA!

**Broken.Baby.Gyrl: **I'm sorry for the late update! Thanks for the support and the review!

Thanks again for the reviews guys!

Yours,

**Ari**


	13. Thanks for worrying

**Chapter XIII – Thanks for worrying**

In the Evolution locker room, everybody stood quiet in complete shock, with their mouths droped.

Cleo thought she should say something, but nothing apropriate came to her mind. So she just stood there watching Randy leave, with the rest of the team, untill...

"THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Hunter punched the little coffee table in front of them, causing it to break. "I CAN'T BELIEVE HE BETRAYED ME!"

"Hunter, calm down!" Dave said, as he went to hold him back to prevent him from destroying everything he could find.

"I'm gonna kill him!" he yelled. "How did he dare?"

Ric intervented. "Come on, Champ! Don't worry! You can beat that brat anytime!"

Cleo stood up from the couch and looked up at Triple H. "Hunter, I know that was a shock, but I think when you think about this, you will come to the conclusion Evolution is better off without Randy." She looked at the other two for support. They nodded. "I mean, he was just a cocky little kid! And we all know that you will teach him the lesson he needs at No Way Out."

They calmed him down and convinced him to go to the hotel earlier. He went with Ric, because Cleo wanted to see how Stacy was and talk to Christy. Dave was going to go too, but Cleo stopped him.

"Can you please wait for me? I promise I won't take long, but I don't want to go back alone."

"Of course I can. I'll get us another limo." He said. She smiled. "Thanks, I'll be back in a sec."

She rushed to Christy's dressing room to find she was not there. Then she went to the infirmary area. She was there with Stacy, and when she saw Cleo arriving she stood up. "Did you what Randy did to her?" "Yeah, we were watching. That jerk!" she turned to Stacy, who was crying a little. "Honey, you were great out there. He was relly asking for that. And don't worry, I'm gonna get revenge of that!" Stacy looked at her a little confused, but smiling. "Thanks." Cleo smiled back and turned to Christy, whispering. "One down, two to go." Christy bit her lip. "That's right, he left the team! What are you gonna do know?" "What are you talking about?" Stacy asked. The two friends looked at each other. "Fill her in. One more ally is always welcome and I feel we can trust her." Christy nodded. "Now I have to go, Dave's waiting for me. See ya tomorrow." And she left to go meet Dave.

However, when she got to the parking lot, he wasn't there. _He must have forgotten something in the locker room. _When she turned to get to the locker room, she found someone blocking her way. "We meet again." It was Randy. "What do you want?" He smirked. "What do I want? I want to let you know that you're not gonna get off that easly. You're gonna pay for everything." She sighed and tried to get passed through him, but he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to his chest. "It's a pitty that your like this. I'm single now..." with her free hand she slaped him as hard as she could and ran. He went after Cleo, and when he got to her he pushed her and made her fall on her foot, which caused her deep pain. But then, suddenly, he was attacked from the back by the person Cleo most wished to see at tha moment: Batista. He started beating him but soon Randy got away. Dave turned to Cleo. "What did he do? Did he hurt you?" "He just pushed me." She tried to stand, but her foot caved in. She would have fallen again, if Dave hadn't catch her by the waist. She looked into his eyes and couldn't help to blush. She looked away. _Why do I have to blush this easly? _He smiled."You probably wrenched your anckle. You can't walk like that." "That's ok, I'm-" she shut up when he lifted her in his arms. "Grab my neck so you don't lose balance." She did it and leaned her head to his chest. It felt so good to be like that she almost complained when he let her go to take her to the nursery area. Christy and Stacy had left alredy. He took her back to the parking lot once her foot was treated, and layed her on the back seat of the limo. He sat next to her. When the limo started moving, she sighed. "Randy's gonna be a bigger problem then I imagined..." She closed her eyes and layed her head back. "Don't worry." Dave said. "I won't let him hurt you." Still with her eyes closed, she smiled and leaned against him, falling asleep.

When they got to the hotel, Dave opened the door to Cleo's room with some difficulty, because she was still in his arms. He had carried her all the way from the car. He got into her room and placed her on the bed. He pulled the covers over her. She looked so peacefull and cute, with her hair spreading all over the pillow. He moved a hair lock off of her face, and caressed it softly. He smiled and left, closing the door slowly.

**-+-**

The next day, Cleo woke up with the phone ringing. _Where am...oh. Oh! Dave must have brought me here! How sweet! _She smiled looked at the clock blinking, still sleepy. It was noon. "Oh my gosh, it's so late!" she said, getting up to answer the phone. When she put her injured foot on the floor, it hurted a little, making her frown. _How the hell am I going to have a match next Sunday like this? _She got to the phone limping. "Hello?"

"_Hey honey! It's Ric._" "Hey!" "_Listen, Dave told us about what happened yesterday. Are you ok? Did that bastard hurt you?_" "I'm fine. Just my anckle, but... hum, nothing much." "_Are you sure, honey? Because if you don't feel able to fight on Sunday we can-_" "No we can't! I really wanna do it and you know you can't stop me." "_I imagined you would say that. Well, then, meet us at the lobby for lunch._" Cleo heard a pause, as he looked at his watch. "_How does one sound?_" "Sounds great! See you then!" "_Ok, honey, bye! Oh, and don't forget we're flying to Anaheim tomorrow morning, for the press conference._" "Ok, I'll go pack then. Bye." She put down the phone receiver and walked to the bathroom. She had a quick shower and got dressed. She had a little trouble putting her jeans on, but she wasn't really worried about her foot. She limped a little, sure, but she'd be fine in time for the match. She put all of her clothes on her bed, and was about to start putting them on the suitcases, when she noticed it was alredy 12:45, so she wouldn't have time to pack. _Oh well. I'll do it in the afternoon._

She went down to the lobby, to find that they weren't there yet. She sat on one of the couches, leaning back. Just then Lita got out of the elevator. When she spotted Cleo, she ran over to her and hugged her. "Hey!" Cleo said, surprised. "What's this about?" Lita let her go and sat next to her. "This is to congratulate you for last night _and _for your championship match, girl!" she said. "I've got to meet Kane, but I want you to you later!" "Yeah, we better meet in my room. I'm having lunch with the team right now, and it's better if that they don't see us together." "Okay then." Cleo stood up. "I better go wait over the door, I won't see them arriving from here. See you later." As soon as she started walking, Lita gasped. "What happened to you?" "Oh, nothing." The redhead raised her eyebrows. "NOTHING? You're limping!" "She saw Triple H getting out of the elevator. "I'll talk to you later!"

Cleo aproached him. "Hey Hunt!" He turned to see her. "Hi. Listen, do you think you'll be able to have that match with Trish?" "I'm limping a little, but-" "Ah, that's nothing. I'm sure it's not going to keep you from becoming champion." Cleo gasped to herself. "Thanks for worrying!"_ I'm fine, it's not as if I'm gonna break my foot while getting YOU another little trophy. _She clenched her teeth. "And it certainly won't."

"Hey, honey!" Ric and Dave arrived. "Hey champ!"

"Hi, Dave!" she said smiling. "Hi. How's you're foot, are you better?"

"I'll survive. Thanks for worrying. Oh, and thanks for taking me to my room last night."

He smirked. "That's ok."

"If you two love birds don't mind, it's getting kinda late!" Ric told them. "Let's go, then!"

During lunch, everything went normaly. The topic was, most of the times, Randy Orton. _I wish I could be alone with Dave. With these two always attached, I can't even talk freely!_ When they were going to leave and she tried to stand, her foot gave in and she would have fell, if Dave hadn't caught her.

"You're really not that well. You can't even stand!"

"It seems to be harder after being sitted. Lucky me you're always around to catch me!" She smiled and so did he. Suddenly, he picked her up in his arms. "It's really not necessary, you know!" she yelled, but she was thanking God for those minutes next to him. _One day I'll have to tell the driver to park the limo further from where we are!_

When they got to the hotel, the guys went training and she went to her room to pack and call Lita and Christy.

**-+-**

**A/N:**

Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the late update! Busy week. No review responses today, cause now I reply them directly! I hope you liked this chapter!

I can't believe the WWE is releasing Christy! I love her! TT I just hope my wish comes true: I've signed every 'Bring back Leyla Milani' petition I've seen! She was my favorite diva search contestant!

One more thing: do you think I should change the rating because of the language? Plz give me your opinion!

Thanks for your last reviews and don't forget to review this chappie!

Yours,

**Ari**


	14. Talks and speeches

**Chapter XIV – Talks and speeches**

Cleo went to her room to pack and call Lita and Christy.

She looked at the pile of clothes in the middle of her bed and clenched her teeth. _The girls can help me._ She picked up her cell phone and called Lita first. "_Hey, baby! Want me to go there now?_" "How did you know it was me?" "_Caller ID, dummy!_ _I'll be there in a sec._" "Ok. Bye." Then she called Christy. "_Hello?_" "Hey, baby! It's me." "'_Hey baby'? You're starting to talk like Lita._" "Yeah, it's kinda contagious. Anyways, I want you come to my room, I got some stuff to tell you and Lita." "_Ok. Can Stacy come too? She's with me._" "Sure. Did you tell her everything?" "_Yeah, she's in._" She heard a knock on the door, and then Lita's voice. "It's me!" Cleo went to open the door while she talked. "Lita's here. Don't take too long." "_We won't. Bye._" Cleo opened the door and Lita came in.

"So, lets hear about that foot. What happened to you?" They went to sit on Cleo's bed. Actually, that's one of the things I wanted to talk to you two about. But I prefer to wait until Christy arrives."

Lita stopped when she looked at her bed. "Whoa, what happened here?" "I've got to pack, I haven't done it yet." "Let's do it while we talk then." They started packing the clothes. "Say, I couldn't believe it when I saw you delievering a _Pedigree _to Trish! Did Triple H teach you that?" "Yeah, it was Ric's idea, actually. He says it would make more a part of the team." "Wow! So do you know all of Evolution's finishing moves?" "Except for the RKO. I hadn't learned it yet and I didn't want to anyway." "Right. But do you think you can take Trish with that foot?" "I'll have to. I-"

They heard a knock on the door. Cleo went to open it. It was Christy and Stacy, carrying a little less then two bags of clothes and other things.

"She took you shopping?" Cleo asked Stacy. She nodded with a scared look. "I figured after some times I would get used to it, but..."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Christy glared at them. "Nothing!" both quickly answered. "Good."

They all sitted on Cleo's bed. "So, what have you got for us?" Christy asked Cleo.

Cleo told them all about what happened after she left the infirmary area. The girls where a wonderful hearing. When she got to the part of Randy's attack, they complained and called him not so apropriate names, specially Stacy. When she told them about Dave saving her and taking her back to the hotel, they all went "aww" and "how cute!"

"So what are you gonna do now?" Lita asked when she was finished.

"Well, I'm gonna go on with the plan and get revenge from-"

"Not about _that_. About _Dave_!" She said, while the other girls nodded. Cleo smirked. "I don't know. I'll see how it goes." Christy protested. "Oh, come on! Aren't you gonna do anything about it? I mean it's obvious you like each other!" Cleo stood up, with a little difficulty, and started packing again. "Well... he hasn't said anything yet." Christy shook her head, but she she other girls started helping Cleo, while Lita gave a speech about the best ways to beat Trish.

**-+-**

The next morning, Cleo's alarm clock woke her up at seven o'clock. She took a bath, got dressed and asked someone from the hotel to take her luggage. When she went down to meet the guys at the lobby, it was 7:45.

They were alredy there waiting for her. Ric was the first one to see her arrive. "Hey, honey! Ready to go?"

"A little sleepy, but yeah." She answered.

"I see you're still limping a little..." he stated. "Are you sure you still want to have that match?"

"Of course she is!" Triple H said. "That's nothing. I'm sure she'll beat Trish in no time."

"She can get really hurt if she goes to a match like that!" Dave said. "I really think she should wait a little before entering a match."

"_She_'s right here remeber?" Ric interrupted.

"We're just trying to decide what's best for her and the team." Hunter told him.

Cleo looked at them with incredulity. "Excuse me, but I think I'm old enough to make my own decisions!" she said, glaring at Hunter. Then she looked more softly at dave. "And I've decided I want to fight. Now let's get going, or we'll loose our flight." And she started walking to the limo alone.

During the flight, Cleo had planned to sleep a little, but unfortunatly, she was hindered. Some other superstars were on that fight too. Strangely, or as she thought so, nobody wanted to sit next to Maria. The girl looked so sad that Cleo asked her to come sit with her. How bad it would be? _The biggest mistake I ever made._ Maria just talked, and talked, and talked some more about stuff that didn't have interest to anybody. At first, Cleo had tried to keep a comversation, but now she just nodded and said "yes" or "sure" occasionally. When she got out of the airplane, she lost Maria as fast as she could and aproached Ric very angry.

"Why the hell didn't anybody stop me from giving myself hours of that kind of torture?" she said, glaring at him. He just laughed. "I happen to think she is very nice." Cleo rolled her eyes. "Sure, she's nice, but she's such a nagger!" He just kept laughing, and Cleo gave up.

"When is the press conference anyway?" she asked Dave.

"Tomorrow afternoon. I think it's around four, right?" he turned to Hunter. "Yeah." He answered, as they got into the limo.

"I think I'm gonna work out a little. You guys wanna come?" he asked. The other two said yes. "Well, I'm gonna try to sleep. I got out of that plane more tired than I alredy was." Ric had a little laugh stroke. "Don't you dare!" she threatened, giving him a deadly ice cold glare. Ric quickly muffled his laughter. That girl could be scary sometimes.

**-+-**

Cleo was wearing a black satin and jersey layered skirt, a white halter top and a pair of ruched high leg boots for the press conference. All the fans were waiting for them alredy. She entered the room linking arms with Dave. The four members of Evolution sat toghether while Eric Bischoff talked about the matches. She heard some wrestlers talk before it was her turn. She stood up and saluted the fans, who seemed to keep liking her even though she was in Evolution.

"Next Sunday" she started "I'm going to have a match for the Woman's Championship, just like on my first night. Maybe there will even be a little cheating, just like on my first night." She smirked. "But I assure you one thing is gonna be different from my first night. That's the fact that I'm gonna win and become the champion!" The fans cheered harder. "And not only I'm gonna kick her ass, beat her and become champion, as I'm gonna put up a show along the way, and a great show!" and she went to sit on her place again.

"Wow, honey, I wouldn't have said it better!" Ric congratulated her.

Dave nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you really know how to get to the audience."

"Thanks!" she said, smiling.

Hunter and Randy were the last ones to speak, because they were part of the main event. Hunter spoke first.

"Randy Orton betrayed the team that made him who he is. He betrayed me and he defied me for my championship. On Sunday, he's gonna pay for all that. He's gonna learn a lesson, and that is not to mess with Evolution. This championship is going to stay right here, on my shoulder, where it belongs!"

Randy stood up when Hunter left and started talking with his usual cocky attitude.

"I got sick of having to obey that man. I am Randy Orton, the Legend Killer, and the future of this busyness. I'm gonna beat Triple H and become the youngest World Heavyweight Champion ever!" he turned to Triple H, who stood. "So you better enjoy your last moments with that belt, because on Sunday... It's going to be mine!"

And they just stayed there glaring at each other.

_Sunday will be a big day. _Cleo thought. _Everything can change..._

**-+-**

**A/N:**

Hi! I'm so sorry for not updating for so long, but I've been having kind of a writer's block.

Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter, next one will be during the ppv! Thanks so much to the ones who reviewed! I love you guys! Don't forget to leave more reviews!

Yours,

**Ari**


	15. 1st Match

**Chapter XV – 1st Match**

Cleo confidently walked first into the arena, being followed by the three men who, with her, were the team of Evolution. She wasn't limping anymore. They were given the directions to their locker room.

"You nervous?" Dave asked Cleo while they were walking towards it.

"No, not really." She answered truly. "It's not my first match, not even for the championship."

"Well, I am." She looked at him surprised. "Why?" He smirked. "Oh, it's nothing. It's not like you can break your foot or anything."

"Oh, come on!" she said laughing. "Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you" he answered, "I just don't trust Trish."

"Aw, that's so sweet of you, to worry!" she said grining. Then she caught a little of Ric and H's conversation behind them: "... and it will be a blast! WOOOO!"

Suddenly Cleo stopped. "Speaking of blast, I gotta go... do something." And she started walking through a hallway that seemed to be heading...

_...the ring._ Dave thought. "What are you doing?" he yelled.

"It's a surprise!" she yelled back. Dave looked at Hunter, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"We'll be in the locker room!" Hunter yelled. "Don't get lost!" She just raised her hand to show she heard him, without even turning back.

"I wonder what she's up to now." Ric asked as they kept walking.

"I just hope it isn't trouble." Hunter stated.

"Nah." Dave said, while the other two agreed. None of them actually believed that.

-+-

Cleo walked through the hallways. She had alredy done _the thing_ she was gonna do, and now she managed to find her way to Evolution's locker room. At a point she turned left, and saw something very strange. She hid behind that corner and saw Randy Orton, who was facing her, talking to a blonde woman with her back turned to Cleo. She looked to the side for a seconde and Cleo was able to see it was none other than Trish. _What can those two possibly be talking about?_ She thought. She tried to hear their conversation, but she was too far away. Just a minute or so passed when Trish left to the side she was facing and Randy started walking towards Cleo's side. She glued herself to the wall praying he wouldn't see her, and fortunatly for her, he passed so quickly he didn't see her hiding on the corner. She stood leaned against the wall untill he desapeared through another hallway. Then she went the same way as Trish.

The same question she had put herself while she watched them stood on her mind, and she was so concentrated looking for an answer that she didn't see the person who walked in front of her and bumped into her.

_What? _It was Trish. They stood there, facing each other with defiant looks in their eyes. "Ready to get the shit beat out of you?" The blonde asked.

Cleo smirked, without breaking eye contact. "That's an interesting view. Here's another one for ya: you're gonna get pretty injured, loose your championship, and leave the ring humiliated! I kinda pity you. No, wait, no I don't. _I'm_ gonna do that to you!" and she started walking passed her, but Trish grabed her arm and twisted it so they kept looking each other in the eyes. Cleo looked at the other's hand grabing her arm and then back at her. She was about to punch Trish with her free untill someone came and separated them.

"Hey, hey, girls, come on!" Shawn Michaels pushed them away from each other and placed himsefl in between them. "Leave all that fire to the ring! The last thing we need is someone getting injured in a cat fight!" Cleo frowned at that comment.

"You know what, you're right!" Trish said. "I'll be able to do everything I want to in the ring. I won't even need the help!"

"Oooo, I'm petrified! Shawn, save me!" Cleo said, grabing his arm. They directed one last glare at each other and Trish left.

"You have to control yourself. You can't just go around and create fights anywhere!" Cleo was about to say she was the one who had started it, but he spoke first. "That's what the ring's for. And you be sure to get that title. I never really liked her."

"Don't worry, I'll do that." She said with a smile. He winked at her and left. Cleo started to head the locker room, but she kept thinking about Trish's words. Something didn't feel right. _She said she wasn't going to need help..._ she thought. _No, wait, rewind. Her exact words were that she wouldn't need THE help. There's definitly a difference. This would mean she would alredy have..._ and then it hit her. _That was what she was talking about with Orton! They're set up to screw me! _

She entered the recently found locker room door with her mouth opened.

"What happened?" Dave asked her. She was going to tell them what she found, but then she thought better.

"Nothing." _No way he's gonna let me get to that ring if he knows Randy will be there..._ "Hum, you're gonna be backstage during my match, right? Right at the ring entrance?" "Why are asking that?" "Are you?" "Yeah, I thought of that. Why?" "No reason, just... You brought my bag from the car, didn't you?" "Yeah, it's on that couch." She picked it up and headed the bathroom to change.

Not only he found the question very strange, as he had noticed the sudden change of conversation. He decided to drop it, because he would never get anything else from her. That was how she was, mysterious.

**-+-**

Cleo was alredy in her wrestling outfit, which consisted in a layered maroon miniskirt and a black lace corset, with fighting boots. Trish's theme was beeing heard and she felt nervous. She kept telling herself there was no reason for it, but she kept feeling butterflies in her stomach.

Trish's music stopped. She closed her eyes and gave a deep breath, squeezing the hand she was holding harder. That hand happened to belong to Dave. "Good luck." He said. She smiled to thank him, and let go of his hand, feeling a lot more nervous when she did. But when she got out of the curtain she put on a confident smile and raised her hand to greet the fans who cheered for her. When she got to the ring, Trish was handing the belt to the referee, out of it, so she was alone up there. She put her finger in front of her lips telling the fans to be silent. She raised her hand one more time, and as she brought it down abruptly with her fist closed firework exploded in the turnbuckles, creating a theatrical effect. The fans even cheered harder.

Trish came into the ring and the bell sounded.

They stood a little in the ring looking at each other before Trish stepped forward attacking first. She pushed Cleo into the corner but when she approached Cleo was able to hit her in the face with her elbow. Trish backstepped and when she looked up Cleo delievered a superkick. She went for the cover but only got a quick two count. Trish got up and pushed her towards the ropes, but Cleo escaped the clothesline by ducking and passing under the blonde's arm. Before Trish could see where she had gone Cleo kicked the back of her knee causing her to fall. She raised her hands in a gesture that asked the fans to cheer harder, as she waited for Trish to stand. When she did and she turned, Cleo applied the dropkick and went for the cover again, getting the same result as the first time.

"Wow, JR!" King said. "That's the second time Evolution's only girl, Cleo had a two count on Women's Champion Trish!"

"She has proven to be a very impressive wrestler, but it won't be easy to beat Trish." JR answered.

"These two seem to have a lot of issues going on, don't they?" King asked. "It would be better if they were friends. I love it when girls get along!"

"Just stick with commenting the match." JR said with an expressionless voice.

In the meanwhile, Trish had caught Cleo off guard and turned the advantage by applying her Chick Kick. She pinned Cleo but only got a two count. When Cleo got to her feet again she was pushed into the corner and punched, but she punched back. After a punch, she was able to push Trish into the ropes and deliever a clothesline that caused her to fall. Before Cleo could stop her she rolled her way outside the ring, but Cleo hit her right in the head with a baseball slide and put her back into the ring. When Cleo got in, Trish didn't even gave her the chance to stand up, and she droped her elbow right on Cleo's head and pinned her, not going further than a two count. Trish turned her back to Cleo, waiting for her to stand so she could deliever the Stratusfaction, but when she turned back to face her Cleo was alredy standing and gave her a Rogue Kick right on the side of the head, which left her laying on the middle of the ring. Cleo was going for the cover when she stopped. She looked at the turnbuckle and smiled. She climbed it and then jumped hitting Trish in a perfectly done Frog Splash. She pinned Trish, but she unbelievebly pulled out at two and a half. Cleo pulled herself up and backstepped so Trish could stand.

She was so focused on the match that she didn't see what was happening outside. When she climbed the turnbuckle, Randy Orton had came out but Batista caught him in the ramp, preventing him from interfearing. Soon Chris Benoit had joined him.

As soon as Trish stood up, Cleo gave her a blow in the stomach with her knee. As she bended forward, Cleo placed the other's head between her legs.

"I think were gonna see another Pedrigree!" King said from the anounce table.

But instead of hooking Trish's arms, she grabbed her firmly by the abdomen and lifted her on her shoulders. She felt a sudden pain on her foot due to all the weight, but even so she executed the powerbomb perfectly, slaming Trish down and ending up sitted. She quickly went for the cover and closed her eyes while she heard and felt the referee's hand slam the mat.

One, two, three.

_I GOT IT!_

She stood up with some tears of happiness on her face. When the referee handed her the championship belt, she held it up high while the fans cheered. Just then she looked at the ramp and saw what was going on. She was a little shocked at first, but she was too happy to be affected. When her eyes met with Dave's, more tears of happiness started running down her face. He forgot what he was doing and ran up to meet her on the ring. He picked her up by the waist and spun her around. When he put her down, she was caught up in the heat of the moment and she raised herself to kiss him. First he was a little surprised but then he started kissing back, deepening the kiss. They didn't even care that everybody was watching, or that Chris and Randy were still fighting. For a moment, they were one in a deep, passionate kiss.

**-+-**

**A/N:**

I finally updated! Wow, it's been a busy week. I had so much fun writing this chapter, and God, it was long! I hope you could picture the firework scene: it's kinda like Kane does. I sure hope you liked it!

Anyways, I've been forgeting to tell you this: first, I said the ppv was No Way Out, but then I realised that that was a SmackDown ppv! Sorry about that!

Don't forget to **review**! Reviews make a fanfic writer's world go 'round! LOL

Always yours,

**Ari**


	16. 2nd match surprise!

**Chapter XVI – 2nd match surprise!**

_First he was a little surprised but then he started kissing back, deepening the kiss. They didn't even care that everybody was watching, or that Chris and Randy were still fighting. For a moment, they were one in a deep, passionate kiss._

Cleo slowly pulled out of the kiss, with her eyes still closed. He picked her up again and she leaned her forehead against his and smiled. Then he cleaned the tears that were still all over her face and she held her title up again with her arm around his neck. The both of them and Benoit went backstage with the haughtyness of a winner, leaving Randy and Trish lying in defeat.

**-+-**

As soon as they got backstage, Cleo was 'attacked' by people who practicly fell on her: Lita and Christy. They seemed more excited than Cleo, jumping around and yelling stuff like 'you got it' and 'she got it'.

"I'll speak to you later!" she said, as they didn't seem to be getting any calmer. Then she turned to Chris. "Thanks for that, Uncle!" and she hugged him. He hugged back and whispered 'I knew you'd do it' at her ear. Then she stiffened a little with his next words: "Don't think I didn't see that because I did. I'll speak to _you _later." She was still his little girl.

She pulled back from the hug. "I gotta go to my locker room." She backed away from them with Dave.

"For who didn't have any friends out of Evolution that was quite a celebration." Dave said. She looked at him scared, realising she had told them Chris, Lita and Christy were mad with her for joining the team. She was about to speak when he cut her off.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything." He said looking at her. "But you'll have to explain it to me later."

"I will. Thanks." She said, linking arms with him.

When they got to the Evolution locker room though, she had to let go of him as she was lifted up and spinned around again at the sound of an unmistakable WOOO! She woooed back at Ric before he put her down.

"Congratulations, honey! You were great out there!" he said loudly.

"Thanks!" She grinned while she walked in the locker room. She sat on the couch with her title still on her hand. Triple H also congratulated her.

"Now, all we need is for you two guys to become Tag Team Champions! And maybe Intecontinental Champion!" he said, although nobody was really paying attention to him. Cleo was still daydreaming about her match (and what followed) and Ric was talking about that very same thing.

"So, you two guys..." he started. "I always said there was something there, didn't I champ?"

Triple H was still lost in his own thoughts. "Yeah, yeah. Jericho has it now, right, so it shouldn't be hard..."

"Yeah, well, you two lovebirds make a great couple." He continued. "Cleo's a great girl."

Dave smiled. "Yeah, I know."

**-+-**

They watched the matches untill it was time for the main event. The whole team walked together to the ring with the sound of the Game's theme. He made his entrance and the lights went back on, while he waited for Orton in the ring. But it wasn't Randy Orton who came out. It was none other than Raw's General Manager, Eric Bischoff. Triple H asked him what was going on, even without a mic. He raised his own and started talking.

"Unfortunatly, our challenger for the World Heavyweight Championship was _viciously attacked_ earlier tonight, so he won't be able to attend to this match." All the audience started to complain, but he just shook his head. "But don't worry! Thanks to a brilliant idea of mine, you will still have your main event. It will be Triple H..." he looked around for a little with a smirk on his face. "...against the man who attacked Randy Orton..." Cleo, as Ric and Triple H looked at Dave surprised. The first, altough careful enough not to show it, very happy about that. But then her mouth dropped by Bischoff's nexts words.

"...Chris Benoit!"

At least two sighs of relief where heard by the ring, before the information that he was going to battle Benoit for his title finaly hit Triple H. He asked for a mic and faced the GM.

"Hey, Bischoff, you can't just come here and tell me my opponent has changed! I need time to prepare, I-"

"Wait a minute, H, you didn't let me finish. You see, there's some good news and some bad news. The good news is, you'll have help for your match." Triple H smirked, while the audience booed. "The bad news is, so will Benoit..." The champion looked at him without understanding. "...because it will be a Lumberjack Match!"

Cleo covered her mouth with her hand while many superstars came out behind Bischoff and placed themselves around the ring. From the moment she looked at them and saw the expression on everybody's face she understood that it wouldn't be Triple H vs. Chris Benoit, it would be all those people against Evolution.

"Well, I never been in a Lumberjack Match before!" She turned to Dave, while Chris's theme started to play. "It'll be fun!"

"You bet it will, at least for you." He replied.

She frowned. "Why?"

"Because it will be wonderful to watch it from the anounce table, which is where you'll be." She put on her best glare. "I'm not going to the anounce table, I wanna stay here!" he looked at the ring, where the match was about to start. Then he looked at her. "I'm not gonna win this, am I?" She smirked. "No, I don't think so." It was his time to smirk. "Think again." She was about to ask what did he mean when he picked her up and only put her down in a chair next to Lilian Garcia's. "Don't get yourself into the fight, ok?" This time her glare was deadly, but she mumbled something like 'Ok, whatever'. He turned to Lilian. "Make sure she doesn't get up, ok?" "Ok." She said. "Thanks." He went back to ringside, next to Ric, leaving Cleo with her arms crossed.

Not late after the match had started, the violence of the fight that went on inside the ring could only be compared to the one that went ouside it. Somehow everybody seemed to be attacking whoever came in front of them, but their favorite targets where definitly Ric and Dave. Cleo had sticked to her promise until one point. Tomko was distracting Batista while Christian came towards her to pick up a chair to hit him with. Cleo smirked and even stood up for him to grab her chair. When he turned his back to her, she went after him and right before he hit Dave she hit him with a quite powerful low blow that left him on the floor. Batista heard the noise and turned, and when Cleo saw Tomko was about to attack him behind his back, she picked up the chair and hit him right in the face with all her strengh. He fell on the floor.

Dave just raised his eyebrows. She smiled and nodded. "I'll go sit again."

With all the mess outside the ring, nobody noticed when Randy Orton arrived through the audience. He managed his way inside the ring and as soon as he caught Triple H in a good position, he delivered an RKO on him. The referee made the bell sound, and Cleo looked perplex at Lilian while she pronounced the _veredict_.

"And the winner, in result of a desqualification, is Triple H!"

**-+-**

**A/N:**

Hey! Sorry for the late update. Although the exams are only in June, the teachers seem to think they're tomorrow! But I finally found the time to update.

I'm so sad that Batista had to give away his title. Especially because Kurt Angle got it! But, as I've said before, this only means that when Batista gets back, he will become a two-time World Heavyweight Champion! ;)

Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter, I'll try to update again as soon as possible. And now the usual _advice_. I've been nice. I've been funny. NO MORE NICE GIRL! REVIEW NOW OR I WILL GO TO YOUR HOUSE AND BITE YOUR HEAD OFF!

Yours,

**Ari**

P.S.: No I won't. I'm too nice. -.-'


	17. Sniny armored knight

**Chapter XVII – Shiny armored knight**

The atmosphere inside the limo was strange, everyone was really quiet. Cleo couldn't really tell how Triple H felt about the events at the pay-per-view. In one hand, he had won; but then again, it was just because Randy Orton disqualified Chris. She hadn't had much time to think about it herself. After Randy arrived and applied the RKO, the fights inside and outside the ring had finally mixed endind up with the team backing away from the fight.

At the end of everything she was very happy with how the night had gone. Besides the fact that Chris hadn't won the title, that night had been perfect. She looked at the title on her lap... and then at the person whose arm was around her shoulders. She smiled at the mere memory of that kiss. She closed her eyes thinking about it.

"Cleo." Someone whispered softly at her ear, after a while. She opened her eyes and looked at Dave. "Hum?" He smiled. "We're here." The door was alredy opened and Triple H and Ric were alredy out. She also got out, followed by Dave.

"Did you fall asleep?" he asked as they walked towards the entrance. She sighed. "No, I was just... thinking."

He took her to her room. After she opened the door, she turned back at him and they looked at each other. He bended down a little and kissed her softly in the lips. She closed her eyes and kissed back. Then he pulled back and she kept her eyes closed for another second. She entered her room as he said: "good night." "Night." She replied, closing the door. Before closing it completly she looked at him one more time.

Once inside, door closed, she leaned against it and sighed. She decided to go to her room without turning on the lights. Big mistake. When she _tried_ to enter the room, her head went against something really hard, which made her totter back. When she finally found the light switch with her left hand (her right one was still on her forehead), she turned it on only to find a big red haired thing on the floor.

"What are you doing here?" _the thing_ asked, before getting up.

"I was planing to go to sleep..." Cleo said, entering the bedroom. "...but I seriously doubt I'm doing it, now."

"What are you talking about?" Christy asked in a weird tone. "This is my bedroom."

Cleo raised her eyebrows. "Right. This is the last time I'm giving you my keys." She sat on the bed. "What do you want first?" "Hum?" "Do you want me to talk about what happened before, after or during the match first?"

She sat next to Cleo. "I'll have to say everything."

"I was afraid you were going to say that..."

**-+-+-+-+-+-**

After Christy made Cleo tell her everything, especially what happened _after_ the match, it was too late for her to wonder around the hotel so she stood there sleeping. The next day, Cleo was woken up by the sound of her cell phone ringing. Loudly. She rised herself from the pillow, still sleepy and rubbing her eyes. Christy, who was still sound asleep on the floor, had stolen her sheets. "Humph." She picked up her phone from the bedside table.

"Hello?"

"_Hi, good morning! It's me._" She recognized Dave's voice.

"Hey! Morning." She replied sweetly.

"_How did you sleep?_"

"I think I was able to sleep for about two hours in a row, so, pretty well!" she joked.

"_What happened? Noisy neighbours?_"

"A particular one. I'm feel so sleepy..."

"_That's a shame, I was going to ask you if you wanted come with me to the park today_" he smirked. "_But if you feel tired..._"

"Who's tired! Who said tired? I'll take a shower and I'm ready to go!" she said. Christy woke up rubbing her eyes and asked who it was. Cleo mouthed "It's him." The redhead pretended to clap and sat on the bed next to Cleo, trying to hear his voice.

He laughed. "_Ok, then!_" He continued. "_We'll meet at the lobby and have breakfast!_"

Cleo was holding the phone with one hand and keeping Christy away with the other. "Sounds perfect! What time?"

"_In about half an hour?_"

"K, meet you there! Bye!"

"_Bye!_"

"So what did he say?" Christy, who was alredy half dressed, asked. "I'll meet him for breakfast and a walk in the park in half an hour!" Cleo told her. "Yay! I can help you-" "No you can't!" Cleo cut her instantly. She pouted. "But I want to-" "Get a shower and get dressed?" She quickly help her get in her top and pushed her out of her bed and towards the door. "What a coincidence! So do I!" She opened the door, pushed her out... "Unfortunatly, this room isn't big enough for the two of us!" ...and closed the door.

After she got a shower, she dressed a pair of blue jeans, ripped on the knees, and a sleeveless purple and black tunic. She looked at her wrist watch and noticed it had passed almost an hour since Dave had called. She rushed out of the door and into the elevator, bumping head first into someone on her way in. _This is starting to get old._ She got up rubbing her head.

"Hey! Whatch where you're going!" the person on the floor said.

"Sorry!" she said, getting into the elevator and pressing the button. She hadn't really noticed who it was she bumped with, until he stopped the elevator doors from closing.

"Well look who's here." I was Christian. "Little miss nosy!"

"Can you get to the point?" she said, with a bored face. "I'm kind of in a hurry."

"Have you forgot about what you did to me yesterday? Because I haven't!"

Cleo had took a while to figure what he was talking about, but then she did and she gave a little laugh.

"Oh, you think it's funny, hum?" He got closer to her. "You won't keep thinking that for long!"

She gave another little laugh and looked at him with a moking disbelief face. "Is that a threat?" her face hardened and she looked at him from top to bottom. "Get a load of yourself. I could beat you like that." She said, snaping her fingers.

"Oh really?" Suddenly, Tomko appeared behing him. "Why don't you try that now?"

"Of course. I was wondering why your bit... hum, your friend was so long." She pushed her way out of the elevator. "Unlike yourselves, I got a life, so I'll just get going."

"Not so fast!" Tomko said, grabbing her arm.

"Let go of me!" she said, trying to make him let go of her arm. Finally she was able to, and started walking faster towards the stairs. By the time she got to them, she was alredy running. That little weasel was one thing, but Tomko was to much for her to handle. She ran as fast as she could and when she got to the lobby, she looked around for Dave. She found him and ran to him.

"Hi! What took you so long?"

"Hey! Sorry, but I... I met some...one on my way... here" she strugled to talk and breathe at the same time. "And I kinda had a problem."

"You had a problem?" he said, frowning.

"Yep. Actually, I _still_ have one." She looked at the end of the stairs, where her two chasers had arrived. They were looking around, obviously for her. Dave noticed her look and understood what was happening. "Leave it with me." He said, putting an arm on her shoulder and walking towards them.

"Hi!" she said, when she got there.

"There you...are." He noticed Batista was there.

"Looking for someone?" he asked.

"No, not at all." Christian aswered.

"Good." He glared at both of them. "Because if you mess with the wrong people, you'll have to deal with me."

"I'll keep that in mind." He said. Cleo looked at him smirking and raised her eyebrows, before she and Dave left.

"And once again, the shiny armored knight rescues the warrior princess!" she said, smiling. He laughed. "Thanks."

"Anyways, what ever did you do to those two?" he asked, still smiling, while they got out of the hotel.

"Why do you have to assume _I_ did anything?" she said, pretending she was very insulted.

"Because you _always_ do something! You are very hot-headed." He said with a harsh tone. She pouted and looked hurt. "But you're too cute for anybody to be angry at." "Yeah I know!" she said, smiling again. "And conceited too!" he said, nodding. "Oh, shut up!" she said, hitting his arm.

**-+-+-+-+-+-**

**A/N:**

I am so, so, SO SORRY for the very, very, VERY late update! I just hope the chapter was worth the wait... I have been really busy with school...

Anyways, I come with three (or four) peace offers: awsome stories I have been reading and I want you to enjoy too! They are:

**Breathe**and its sequel, **Find Your Way Back**, by **Xtreme Angel**. I'm not a huge John Cena fan, but I absolutely LOVE these stories and totally recomend them to everyone, fan or not.

**Arlington High**, by **char1ie-gir1**. There are lots of high school wrestling fics, but this one is definitly special… been reading it for long and still love it!

**When the Past Haunts You**, by **Invisibly Stricken**. One day, I decided to read a HunterStephanie story. And I found this one... that has 20 chapters and only **_3_** reviews!

Well, I hope you enjoy these fics as much as I do!

To everyone, don't forget to **REVIEW**! A special thanks to my reviewers, I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Yours,

**Ari**


	18. What did I tell ya?

**Chapter XVIII – What did I tell ya?**

"Well," Cleo said, when they were having breakfast at a cafe near the park, "he approached me talking about yesterday, ya know" she pretended to hit someone with an invisible chair. "When I hit Tomko with that chair..."

"Right before you hit him." He said.

"Right! So, he was alone at the time, and I said I could beat him!" she said, as it was the most natural thing in the world.

"I assume he didn't like it." Dave said, smirking. "But kind to think of it, it wouldn't be to hard for you."

"Yeah! My problem was that his little buddy appeared right after that and, I mean, I'm not crazy, I now my own stregth..." she continued.

"At least not _that_ crazy..." he said, in a low voice.

She glared at him, smirking. "What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing." He smiled and leaned back. "Go on."

She kept glaring for a few seconds. Then she continued, smiling. "Well, the rest of the story, was pretty much the me running, they chasing and you saving!"

"Yeah, I just hope he doesn't take what you said to serious. I wouldn't be surprised if he booked a match with you for tonight."

At that moment, a young couple approached them asking if they could take a picture with them and have their autograph. They accepted and after that, both gave their congratulations to Cleo for winning the title. When they were getting out, after paying for the breakfast, Cleo smiled happily.

"That was my first autograph!" she said. "I never even thought I would give autographs!"

"You better get used to it. Everybody loves you!" he asured her.

At the park, they had a good time, and ended up having lunch together also. At the end of the afternoon, when it was darkening, Dave's phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"_Hey big guy!_" Ric was on the other line. "_Listen. Bischoff just called me. Cleo's not answering her cell, so he called me. Do you think something's happened to her?_"

"No, she's here with me. She probably forgot her cell on her room." he said. Cleo looked at him and mouthed "Who is it?"

"_Good. One thing less to worry about._"

Dave frowned. "What do you mean, one less thing?"

Ric sighed. "_Apparently, Christian-_"

"Booked a match with her." He looked at Cleo with a face that said "What did I tell you?", and he also looked worrried. She covered her mouth with her hand, but not looking surprised or worried at all. Instead, it looked like she was pondering on what she just heard.

"_Yeah, how did you know?_" he asked.

"It's a long story, I'll tell it later." Dave told him.

"_Ok. I just hope we can talk Bischoff into some sense so he cancels this match._"

"I doubt it. But if H asks him maybe he will."

"_Yeah, I'll talk to him now. Bye, talk to you later._"

"Bye." Both of them hang up.

"So, Christian did book a match with me?" She asked.

"Yeah. But where gonna try to cancel it. Hunter'll talk to Bischoff."

"Righ." She said slowly. He didn't miss that tone, but didn't say anything about that.

"We better get going. We need to get ready for the show."

"Yeah, lets go."

* * *

"You're not being reasonable!"

"I don't care about reason, I care about ratings!"

The screams could be heard throughout all the hallway. They went on for a good 5 more minutes, untill Triple H came out off Bischoff's office slaming the door and fuming.

"I can't believe he's not doing something _I_ told him to do!" he yelled.

"Don't worry. Now there's nothing to do, is there?" Cleo said. "Besides, I'm glad I'm still having that match." The three of them stoped and looked at her. "What? Even if you don't believe I'm stronger than him, one thing I know: I'm smarter. And I'm gonna win this match. In a related topic, I need to talk to you." She told Ric.

"About what?" he asked. She was gonna answer something, but Triple H didn't let her.

"That'll have to wait. Right now were going to the ring, the show's about to start and I wanna speak before anything."

They waited for the show to start at ring entrance. Triple H's music started to play and the went in. After he did his entrance, Dave sat on the ropes for her to get in. Once they were all in the ring, Triple H was given a mic and he started talking.

"Yesterday, I got RKOed. I'm sure all of you saw it. But, son't get me wrong. Hey, today, I came out here to thank Randy Orton. He made me win the match. It would have been easier for him to win this title from Benoit, but the stupid kid couldn't control his temper. I-"

He was interrupted by Randy Orton's music. He came down the ramp and asked for a mic. Then he came into the ring and faced Triple H.

"You're welcome, H. But you know, the only reason I RKOed you was that I knew you'd loose to Chris Benoit and I'd have to beat him instead. But I don't want him. I want you!" he threw the mic on the floor, taking his jacket next and also throwing it. "Righ here, right now!" he said without the mic, only being heard by the people on the ring. Ric and Dave had placed themselves on both sides of Triple H and Dave had placed Cleo behind him. But Triple H kept smirking.

"How brave of you to challenge me after my match yesterday. I won't fight you today, Randy, but when I do... I will destroy you."

He made a gesture telling the rest of the team to follow him out. Randy stood there, on the ring. As soon as they passed the courtin, he said he was going to the locker room.

"We're going too." Ric said.

"No we're not, I need to talk to you, remember?" Cleo said, pulling him aside. Then she turned at Dave. "You can get going, we won't take long."

"Ok. Don't forget we still have to prepare for your match."

She raised her eyebrows and smirked. "We?"

"You didn't think we would let you go out there alone did you?"

"Oh, no!" she kept smirking. "That never crossed my mind." He got a little suspicious but left.

"What did you want to talk to me about, honey?" Ric finally asked.

"Well, it's about my match." She looked around to see if anybody was listening. "I have an idea..."

* * *

Both Cleo and Ric arrived extremly cheerful. Cleo went to the bathroom to change into her wrestling outfit, which was a pair of leather pants with chains hanging on the side, a black tank top and fighing boots. She left to the ring, accompanied by Dave and Ric, leaving Triple H in the locker room. Neither of them (him or Cleo) wanted him to be there.

Christian was alredy there. Tomko was at his corner. Cleo got into the ring and smirked at him, which made him more furious. The bell sounded and they kept facing each other untill they locked up in the middle of the ring. Cleo ended up being pushed into the turnbuckle but before he could do anything she slided under his legs and pushed him face first into the turnbuckle. She turned him and started kicking his stomach as hard as she could. Tomko entered the ring to get her off of him but Batista also entered and made him back off. Unfortunatly, this gave Christian an oportunity to pick Cleo up and slam her into the mat. He pulled her into the corner again by her hair, and as she yelled, Ric yelled at the referee, who was trying to keep him out of the ring. Christian stepped back, but when he was about to hit her she gave him a thumb to the eye. She looked behind her and smirked. Then, she placed herself right in front of the referee. When Christian finally pulled himself together, he tried to spear her, only to have her run away at the last minute and make im spear the referee into the turnbuckle. He fell on the mat and rolled off the ring. Suddenly, Cleo looked at Ric and snaped her fingers. He nodded and went to get a steel chair. He gave it to her, while Christian was still looking at what he did to the referee.

"Hey little weasel!" she called. He looked at her only to have his face meet the chair with incredible strength. Tomko entered the ring but again, also did Batista, pushing him out and keeping him there.

Meanwhile, Ric was trying to get the referee back on the ring. At the same time as he did, Christian got up again. Cleo looked at the referee who was getting up. Suddenly, she threw the chair in Christian's direction, and he got it. She threw herself on the floor and grabbed her head, yelling "No, please, stop! Please!"

Christian looked at her confused, then he looked back finding the referee yelling at him. He made the bell sound and soon Lilian's voice could be heard.

"As a result of a desqualification, your winner, Cleo Guerrero!"

After the referee got out of the ring, she got up smirking. She faced Christian.

"What did I tell ya? Like that." She said, snapping her fingers. That said, she gave him a Rogue Kick that left lying on the mat. Tomko had alredy been taken care of by Ric and Dave. While going up the ramp, they held her arms up.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hey! Sorry for the late update, I've been very busy with school as usually! Anyways, I tried to have this chapter ready today because I'll be on a computer again on the 1st or 2nd of March, so I won't be answering the reviews soone than that. But I WILL answer them so don't forget to leave yours! ;)

Thank you so much to the people who R&R. I hope you like the chapter! Don't forget to REVIEW!

Yours,

**Ari**


	19. Ajar doors

**Chapter XIX – Ajar doors**

"God, that felt so good!" Cleo said while cracking her knuckles and neck. She, Dave and Ric were on their way to the locker room again. "My brother's gonna be soo proud."

The other two laughed. Dave put his arm over her shoulder. "Yeah, we're also proud of you." She smiled at him and was about to say something, when suddenly Christy appeared coming from a side hallway.

"Hey Lee. Listen, they want all the divas on the locker room, I think it's about some photoshoot or something." She told her quickly, while playing with her hair. Cleo made a bored face, and grabbed Dave's hand that was still on her shoulder. "Hmm, can't you go and then tell me what's it about? I really don't wanna-" "NO! You have to come!" she grabbed Cleo's arm and pulled her with her, only giving her time to look at Dave and shrug her shoulders, saying 'See you later'.

When they got to hallways away from them, Cleo asked her what the hell that was about. "Chris wants to talk to you, silly!" Christy told her.

"Chris? My uncle Chris?" her friend asked. The readhead nodded. "I just didn't wanna say it in front of them!"

"Oh, Dave alredy knows. He kinda found out when you guys 'attacked' me after my match. Then I explained everything to him in our walk today." She said simply.

Christy stopped walking and looked at her shocked. "You told him _everything_?" Cleo sighed impaciently and made a gesture telling her to keep walking. "Well not _everything_." She started once the other girl started walking. "I didn't tell him about the plan, if that's what you mean."

Christy sighed. "Good."

"Well, not yet."

"WHAT?" She stopped yet again, next to an ajar door. "What do you mean, not yet?"

Cleo sighed again, this time looking a little guilty. "I don't feel good lying to him like this."

"You're not _really_ lying." Christy told her. "You're just omiting the truth." She ignored the dirty look Cleo sent her. "He's a _member_ of Evolution. Do you think he's gonna have a good reaction when he finds out you're trying to destroy _his_ team? Let alone that you only joined to get an ally inside and do it!"

They started walking again. "I know..." Cleo said "But I he would be that angry though..."

This was Christy's time to sigh. "Ok, but I think you should wait a little before you tell him." At that point they had arrived to Chris Benoit's locker room. "Ok, there you go." Christy said. "I'll be in the diva's locker room if you wanna find me."

"Kay." Cleo said, knocking, while she left. "Uncle it's me. Can I come in?" She heard some noise, then Chris' voice. "Come in." She opened the door and did so.

Little did she know that someone had overheard her conversation with her friend when they stopped for the second time. There was someone behind that door, and that someone was very happy to hear all of that conversation (although they only heard part of it, untill they started walking again). Happy, not so for the content of the conversation itself, but more for the possibilities that information gave them. "Well, well, well. It seems this little lady isn't as much of a saint as she appeares to be... I know just what to do... that'll show her not to mess with me!"

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the Evolution locker room, someone was knocking.

"Do you think it's Lee alredy?" Ric asked while he went to open the door.

"I don't think so, we just left her with Christy." Dave said. "She wouldn't have time to go to the Diva's dressing room and back."

Ric opened the door. "Yes, wh-" He stopped in mid sentence when he noticed nobody was there. He looked left and right looking for whoever knocked, and found no one. It was just when he was about to close the door that he noticed a little white envelope on the floor. He picked it up. Right in the middle there was a name written. '_Cleo Guerrero_'.

"Hey guys, look at this." He closed the door and went to show the others the envelope. "Someone left this here for Cleo."

"What?" Dave asked. Ric showed him and H the envelope.

H frowned. "Who's it from?"

"I don't know, it doesn't say." Ric answered, looking at it.

"Well, let's wait for Lee and then give it to her. It's probably nothing big." Dave suggested. The other two agreed.

* * *

"So... what did you want to talk about?" Cleo asked her uncle, once inside his locker room.

"Just a sec." He picked up his cell phone and dialed a number. Then he waited a little for the person to answer, under Cleo's confused look.

"Oh, hey! How ya doing, brother? She's here. I'll put you on speaker."

"_Hey, chica!_" she heard from the phone.

"Eddie!" she greeted cheerfuly. Then she turned to Chris. "Did you wanted me to come here just to talk to him?"

"Well... we both want to talk with you." He slowly said.

She was starting to get a little suspicious. "About what?"

"_You... and Batista, chica._"

"Oh, no!" she let herself fall on the couch. "You two just entered 'big brother mode' didn't you?"

"Yep."

"_Pretty much._"

She had to listen to a fifteen minute speech about how sometimes people aren't what they seem, and that she was very inocent, and if she was sure about them, and bla, and bla, and so on and so forth. It seemed endless, but if finaly had an end.

"_No quiero que sufras, cariño._"

"I know. And I love you for that. But I think I'm old enough to make my own judgements and choices, am I not?"

"_Yeah. You're grown up now. I gotta get used to that._" He chuckled a little.

"_Te quiero mucho, hermanito_." Cleo said.

"_También te quiero mucho, chica._"

She also said goodbye to Chris and got back to Evolution's locker room. When she opened the door and got in, she went right to the couch where Dave was and again let herself fall over it. He put an arm over her shoulders and kissed her head.

"I missed you." He said.

"I missed you too." She leaned to plant a small kiss on his lips, that soon had gotten into a bigger kiss. Just when it was deepening, Ric interrupted it.

"Someone left a letter for you." He said, smirking.

She pulled away from the kiss and got up, also smirking deviously to Dave. "Really? Who did?" she asked, when she got to the table where Ric was.

"I don't know, they just left it in front of the door." He answered, handing it to her.

"That's odd." She said, smiling. She opened it and removed a small piece of paper from it. While she read it, the smile slowly turned into a both angry and confused look. The others noticed it.

"What does it say?" Dave asked, concerned. She had frozen on her spot and was gripping the letter strongly.

"Nothing. It's just a joke. A stupid joke." She said agressively, ripping the paper into tiny pieces. She went to the bathroom, closed the door and flushed the pieces down the toilet. The she leaned onto the sink and looked at herself on the mirror. Although the letter had gone down the drain, the words written on it were still echoing in her head.

'_You should be more carefull. Who knows who's behind an ajar door?_

_I know your secret. You wouldn't want me to let anything slip in front of people..._

_Specially one person..._

_You'll hear from me again, sweetie. Enjoy what you have before it's too late..._'

* * *

**A/N:**

I'm so sorry for the extremly late update, but I haven't been having any time at all. Not only I have mid-terms, but I also have to start studying for my final exams.

Well, anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! Here are the translations for the spanish expressions in this chapter:

No quiero que sufras, cariño – I don't want you to suffer, honey.

Te quiero mucho – I love you very much.

Don't forget to **review**! Oh, and thank you to all my lovely reviewers! (who happened to be just _two_ for the last chapter!)

**Ok, I just want to hear your opinion now. Please go to my profile, there you'll find a little paragraph about my unposted stories. Please give me your opinion of what story I should post first, if I should post them at all or if you like the ideas. Thanks!**

I don't have anything else to say right now, but I always remember something after posting the chapter. Oh, well.

Yours as always,

**Ari**


End file.
